Time Turner
by terratasha
Summary: What would happen if Clark and Pete went into the future and ran into... Themselves? And what if they hooked up with the old gang! Why you'd have a Smallville story. Clois R&R COMPLETE!
1. Tights?

**Time Turner**

Author's Note: Hey this is my first fan fic and I hope you like it very much! My friend and me first made up this story because we were bored and we only had the plot but now it has grown into so much more. If it wasn't for her helping me out I don't know what I would do. We both spent a lot of time on it so here it is and please tell me what you think. Don't be shy.

Chapter 1 

_It starts here!_

Clark and Pete were at the talon talking to Lana and Chloe. They were having this big debate whether people could travel back to the past or to the future.

" I think you could!" Chloe said, " Just the other day a guy said that the whole reason he made it big as a movie star was because he went to the future and knew he should pursue in the acting business."

" Yeah, Chloe, and just the other day another guy said that he was abducted by aliens and they took out his brain and then put it back." Pete said while looking at Clark in a humorous way. Clark knew this was a big step for him considering that Pete never liked to mention anything about Clark and what he was. Pete even told him one day that he couldn't watch his favorite alien horror films anymore because it just wasn't the same. Clark had started laughing and couldn't stop for a while.

" I still say you can't you can't travel backward or future in time," Lana said, " but I don't have time to argue, I have got to get back to work."

" Yeah, I've got to go back to the farm. My dad might need some help with his tractor." Clark said, " I'll be there if you need me. If you can't find me there, Pete you know where to come." Somehow Chloe got a strange feeling in the pit of here stomach but pushed it away because even though she had feelings for him she also knew that he was hiding something from her and Pete knew.

" Need a ride?" Chloe asked hoping to have a talk with Clark in her car.

" No, not really." Clark said, " but thanks for the offer."

" How are you going to get there? Run?" Chloe asked baffled.

" Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Clark said.

Pete just gave Clark a big mysterious smile when Chloe asked if he was going to run. He quickly looked away knowing Chloe would probably notice pretty soon.

" Bye." Clark said before leaving and heading towards his house at a slow jog.

Chloe had forgotten to tell Clark to be at the Torch early tomorrow at school to work on the newspaper. When she ran outside a few seconds after he left to tell him, she looked in the direction that he left in and was nowhere in sight.

Clark had just gotten done with helping his dad when he went to the caves and noticed something on the ground. He bent down and was about to grab it when Pete came in.

" Hey Clark, Chloe wanted me to tell you to be at the Torch early so you can work on the newspaper." Pete said.

" Okay." Clark said as he was getting over the initial shock of the silence breaking when Pete came in and turned his attention back to the strange rock with the symbol on it that he thought meant time. Suddenly Clark noticed Pete was behind him.

" Hey man, what are you looking at?" Pete said crouching on the ground next to Clark and putting his hand on his shoulder to steady himself. At that moment Clark had picked up the rock and Clark and Pete felt a jolting feeling in their body's like they were being torn in two.

They felt someone tap them on their shoulder and turned around. It was a gut with a mask on and he was pointing a gun straight at them. They wondered why a burglar would be stealing from the caves when they noticed the shelves packed with junk food and the window that read Mickey's Convenient Store.

" Hey did you hear me?" they masked man asked in a dangerous tone, " Get down on the ground!"

Clark was about to act but as soon as he was about to start there was a crashing sound and Clark and Pete both turned around and stood in shock. There was a man in a yellow, red, and blue suit standing at the window. Clark sneaked behind one of the shelves with Pete and at that moment Pete could not hold in his laughter any more. He started bursting out laughing and everyone turned their gaze up to Pete and looked confused. Clark just glared at Pete and he stopped his laughing.

" I'm sorry," Pete said trying to hold in more laughs, " but tights?"


	2. The Daily Planet

**Time Turner**

A/N: Hey here is your second chapter. But before I start I would like to give out a few shout outs.

Crazy Danae: Hey thanks for reading and I know. I love Harry Potter and I mostly read Harry Potter Fan Fics. Okay anyway This is not just a one shot me and my friend are both still writing the rest of it but there will be more. Yes they both talk to their future selves. I cannot reveal how they get out of this predicament but you will see. I don't really think they will check up on Lana but maybe Chloe.

**RebeleQueen: I am so glad you liked it.**

**Chloedouble1011: Thanks for the complements.**

**Xotaybabyox: Thanks **

Well here it is.

Chapter Two

The Daily Planet

" So where are we?" Said Clark, " All I remember is us being in that cave and then us being in that store." He said as they were just released from the store and 'Superman' flew away.

Pete was still wearing a grin that would not go away.

" I also remember you were looking at a rock." Pete said **still** smiling, " You know that guy looked a lot like you, Clark."

Right then Clark found a newspaper stand and ran over to get one to see where they were. When he cam back he had a shocked expression on his face and Pete asked him what was wrong. Clark handed Pete the newspaper and looked at the top where Clark was pointing. The date read December 15, 2012! Clark then pointed to another part of the newspaper. Pete looked at it slowly. It was an article written by… Clark Kent! 'Wow Pete thought not only are we seven years in the future but Clark is also here.' They weren't sure why but for some reason they just needed to go to the Daily Planet and check this out for themselves.

As they walked down the crowded streets they had a feeling of familiarity. They knew they were in Metropolis but if it weren't for the Daily Planet and Luther Corp. they would not recognize it. I t was just so… different.

"I guess seven years does make a difference." Clark said.

" Look what seven years did to you!" Pete said looking at the picture of Clark Kent and Superman in the newspaper.

" Hey," Clark replied, " We have no idea that it is me. It could be someone else or an imposter."

" Clark look at the facts," Pete said, " This guy looks like you. And Superman was wearing red, blue, and yellow. Those are your favorite colors. He tossed that guy like a rag doll and did you see how big he was? He shot fire out of his eyes, not to mention he sounds exactly like you!

" Ok," Clark said, " but Superman- as they called him- could fly. How do you explain that?

" Well, so can you." Pete said, " but you're to chicken to."

" Hey!" Clark replied getting angry at his friend for calling him chicken, " I just don't know if that power is fully developed. How would you feel if you fell from a ten story height?"

" Right, sure, your not chicken your just scared out of your wits!" Pete replied curtly.

" Hey we're finally here." Clark said happily. He didn't want to hear anymore of this conversation partly because of where it was headed. Although he did know Pete was right.

As they walked in a secretary asked them their names. Clark thought of something but didn't know if it was going to work.

" We're the interns." Clark said. Pete just gave Clark a look that said ' you better hope this works.'

" I thought you weren't coming till four o'clock?" The secretary asked them suspiciously.

" Well, we wanted to come early." Pete said.

" Well, okay at least you weren't late" The secretary said giving them suspicious glances as she picked up the phone and told someone to let them through.

Clark and Pete exchanged glances that told each other 'good job'

" Perry White's office is on the top floor." She said. " You'll go there."

As soon as Clark heard the words 'Perry White' he knew the plan was going to fail. He had met Perry when he was a junior in high school and his powers had been acting up. Perry saw him use his powers and had been suspicious of him. Finally he had gotten over it and thought he had imagined the whole thing. Now he was going to recognize him.

" Hey, Clark, I think maybe you should have a different name." Pete said while they were walking down to Perry's office. " I mean, since people here might recognize you."

" Why?" Clark asked.

" Just in case we see you, or older you, and you recognize you, or something like that. I'm confusing myself. Hey just say your name is Jake, okay?" Pete said while looking slightly confused.

" Okay, whatever, but what about you?" Clark asked.

" No one will recognize me!" Pete said in a 'Duh' tone.

" Well, now that we have that covered, can we get this over with? Clark asked a little nervous to be facing Perry White again.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know A bit of a cliff hanger but hey ill update asap.  
So if you want sooner review me and i will but if you don't i migt not think you love me and make you wait longer! MUHAHAHAHAHA**


	3. A meeting with you?

_**Time Turner**_

**A/N: **Hey thanks for the reviews! I sure hope you like this chapter and review please it makes me have a happy feeling inside! Any way before I start with the chapter I would like to give out a few SHOUTOUTS!

**Chloedouble1011: well I kind of didn't like the fact that they took Pete out so I put him back in.**

**Xotaybabyox: Well I try to thank all of the people and thanks again for the compliment.**

**Nautica7mk: You'll find out in this story.**

**Scullymulder: Well I am not sure about Lana and his parents but I am not sure.**

**Hazelle: I loved the episode too. But wait till they meet the older Clark! It is hilarious! **

**Vague Detail: I try not to be predictable. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and I hope to hear more from all the _Homeskillets! _I love you guys! Well without further ado here is your chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting with You?**

As they walked into Perry's office they saw him on the phone writing something on a notepad.

" Well, oh hey, I got to go- yes I understand- okay bye." Perry said and hung up the phone. " Who are you two?" He asked them. Perry knew there was something familiar about the two but couldn't put his finger on it so just decided to think about it later.

" Um, this is, uh, Jake and I am Pete." Pete said hesitantly. " We are your interns."

" Oh, yes, that's right, here let me give you the grand tour. You know Jake you look really familiar. Oh well. Okay you two will be studying from our two best reporters. Here's the coffee room, you'll be here a lot for those two, and-

" Sorry to interrupt, but who are your best reporters?" Clark asked afraid of the answer that he would receive.

" Oh, that would be Clark Kent and Lois Lane." Perry said still walking.

" Are you kidding me! Clark and Pete shouted in unison that Perry mistook for excitement.

" Yes, I know a big surprise. They are overloaded with work right now and need help." Perry said. " Oh here come their offices right now."

" No, we couldn't-"

" I insist." Perry said giving him a shove inside where older Clark sat at a desk. "

Hey Clark I told you I'd find some suckers to be your inters, you can work them hard. I at least see one who might have some talent. Actually he reminds me a lot of you.

" Oh really," the older Clark said as he raised his eyes from his computer. Clark's heart was literally pouncing in his chest as the horrid moment approached. Younger Clark was mentally hurting himself right now for coming here. He knew this would probably happen. Why did he have to come? Why couldn't he just have stayed where he was?

Their eyes locked onto one another. A look of shock and disbelief came over older Clark's face.

" Hey, Kent," Perry said, " you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost"

" Pretty close to it." Older Clark said under his breath.

Then he noticed Pete, or who he thought was Pete, no this couldn't be, he had to be out of his mind.

" Um, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names." Older Clark said.

Pete saw the look of recognition in the older Clark's eyes and thought 'so much for no one recognizing me.'

" Well, my name is Jason and this is Jake." Pete said a little too fast.

" I thought you said you name was Pete?" Perry asked giving him a suspicious look.

" No, I'm pretty sure I said Jason." Pete said now a little more calm.

" Jake and Jason, you sure those are your names?" said older Clark with a hint of skepticism in his voice.

" Well after eighteen years, I'm pretty sure we have our names down." Clark said a little worried about how to get out of there.

" Oh, wow," Pete said turning to leave, " Look at the time, we better get going we don't want to miss your doctor's appointment Cl… Jason—I mean Jake.

" Oh you don't have to do that, I can easily drive you to the doctor." The older Clark said now knowing that it was, well, him. Him and his best friend, only they were younger. Younger Clark realized that his tone sounded a lot like Chloe's when she was trying to get something out of him.

" It'll give me time to get to know you better." Older Clark said.

" Oh, no," Clark said, " we've got our own car!" Clark said hastily and turned to run down the stairs. They were almost to the bottom when they heard a '_whooshing_' sound and they both stopped.

" What was that?" Clark asked.

" Well, it sounded like you running." Pete said.

" Well, I didn't go anywhere." Clark said.

" Ahem." Clark and Pete both turned around shocked at the sound of the third voice.

**A/N: Hey sorry about the cliffhanger but I couldn't help to do it. I t was just calling to me. Well R&R and also I have a question. Can anyone guess who the third voice is? Here's a hint for the next chapter to the next chapter. One person shows up from the fourth season. I am not telling who you'll just have to read. **


	4. The Talk

_**Time Turner**_

A/N: Hey everybody! Here is your next chapter. I hope you like!

Chapter four

The Talk 

A/N: Sorry I forgot to do shout outs (insert evil laugh here)!

**Chloedouble1011: **Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it.

**RebelQueen: **Sorry but no Chlark in this story this is going along the lines of the real Superman. And I couldn't help but leave you at a cliffhanger.

**DuMont: **I am so glad you liked it.

**Xotaybabyox: **Thanks I hope you like this chapter as much as I do.

**Scary-girly: **Thanks hope you like the chapter!

**Nautica7mk:** Thanks and I am sorry about you thinking problems when it is early.

**Scullymulder: **it is already written down and I sometimes make changes to it though and to tell you the truth I don't want Lana in the story but his parents might come in but I am not sure.

**Auroraknight: **Thanks for the review and hope you like the story.

A/N: well where was I? Oh yeah, just about to give you the chapter. Well, here it is FINALLY!

" Oh, hey, we were just on our way out. How did you get here so fast? We ran out of your office five minutes ago and we didn't hear any footsteps." Pete said.

" Don't play innocent with me. I know you know how I got here so fast. Don't you, Jake, or should I say Clark?" Older Clark asked.

" Clark, are your underwear showing again?" Pete asked smiling at Clark.

" Your name really isn't Jake, is it Pete." Older Clark asked.

" Oh, great, now mine are showing." Pete said throwing his arms up in surrender.

" Answer my question." Older Clark said.

" No." They both said simultaneously.

" And you don't have a car do you?" Older Clark asked.

" Well, yes, and no." Pete answered.

" Explain."

" We do just not here." Younger Clark said.

" Where is it at?" Older Clark asked confused.

" Seven years before now in Smallville." Pete answered slowly.

They had just gone back to the office and Older Clark went to the mini fridge and pulled out two Dr. Peppers and one Coke. He gave Clark the Dr. Pepper and Pete the Coke.

" How did you know I liked this?" Clark asked.

" It's my favorite." Older Clark told him with a chuckle.

" Oh, yeah, it-" Clark was cutoff by someone walking into the room.

Clark couldn't help but wonder who the woman was. She had a light blue blazer with matching skirt and a white shirt underneath. The skirt was almost too short and almost too short but almost doesn't count. She had silver striped shoes. Clark thought that she was very hot. At that moment Clark was torn apart from his fantasies when she asked who they were.

" This is Jason, Lois, and this is Jake." Older Clark said looking at his younger self's ghastly white face.

Clark almost gagged, this was Lois, man she was so hot. She smiled at him and he started thinking that she was so beautiful. Man she was so pretty. He needed to start being nicer to her because now he knew she would turn into a total- _no, no, stop Clark this is Lois your thinking about! Lois is not pretty. You do not like Lois!_

" These are the new interns for us to work to death, I mean torture, I mean to, to break in." Older Clark stated firmly with a huge grin.

" HAHAHAHA. I didn't know you had a sense of humor. Well they better hope they can handle us other wise they'll end up in the loony bin." Lois said clutching her side from laughing so much.

" You'd be surprised what we can handle." Pete stated firmly.

" Well, I hate to be rude, but I have to get right to the story about what happened today at Mickey's. Thank God Superman was there to save the day." Lois said starting to her office door, which was adjoined to Clark's office.

" Hey, uh, Lois, do you maybe want to go out tomorrow night?" Older Clark asked hopefully.

When younger Clark heard this he nearly threw up. He actually liked Lois in the future. How could he betray himself and like the person he loathed? Thankfully Lois didn't like him back though because of her answer.

" Maybe some other time, Smallville." Lois answered and left seductively.

" Oh… that was weird." Pete said.

" Like this whole trip hasn't been." Younger Clark said.

" Yeah, but Lois was really HOT!" Pete said.

"Oh shut up!" Younger Clark said bitterly.

" Yeah, well, I'm not the one who likes her in the future. And here's the other weird thing you hate her right now!" Pete said hysterically.

While they were arguing they heard a knock on the door and Older Clark asked who it was.

" Who do you think?" Came a deep voice. " It's Pete."


	5. Pete and Pete

**Time Turner**

A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait. I've been writing future chapters and I have also been having some computer problems. Okay, I know you have waited a long time for this story so I'll only do a few shout outs.

Scary-Girly: yes, Clark does like Lois in the comic books.

**Crazy Danae: **you will find out why he doesn't remember anything from this trip in future chapters.

**DuMont: **That's the whole reason that I stop in the worst places. I like to see you sweat.

Chapter Five 

Pete and Pete

The handle started turning and Pete stood in shock when he saw himself come through the door. The older looked really mature and was very muscular, probably from always helping Clark out with his 'work', and he also seemed to have a pretty good sense of style. His hair was still the same but all in all, he looked about the same.

When they saw each other they just stood in shock staring at each other.

" My god will you two stop looking in a mirror and say something?" Younger Clark said.

" How in the world did this happen, Clark, um, well the older one, not you?" Older Pete said, noticing his younger best friend for the first time. " What did you do? Clone yourself?"

" No, I did not clone myself, and I have no idea how this happened. But, so as not to seem rude, I would like you to meet you and me." Older Clark said gesturing to younger Clark and Pete. Older Clark had a smile on his face at his older best friends bewildered look on his face and couldn't hold his laughter anymore. He burst out laughing and everyone followed suit. Younger Clark was the first to follow then came younger Pete and lastly older Pete. Soon the room was filled with laughter.

" Will everyone be quiet in there? Some people are actually trying to work" Lois said form her office next door. She poked he head out after she had said the to give everyone a good glare. Once she was gone everyone was pretty much back to normal.

" Now that's the Lois I remember." Younger Clark said stifling a laugh.

" Yeah I know, honestly Clark I told you to be careful about who you didn't like." Older Pete said.

" So what did you come down here to tell me?" Older Clark said hurriedly changing the subject.

" Well you know the story you're working on? I found someone who might've seen what happened down in those caves." Older Pete said. " She said she saw the people pull off the job, and she also said she saw that there were some very valuable artifacts in the bags they had with them. These rocks they took apparently had strange symbols on them and I'm guessing that those symbols were kryptonion."

At this moment younger Clark and Pete finally put together the pieces. It had all started when Clark had picked up that rock. What did that symbol mean? Oh yeah, it meant time.

Older Clark noticed the looks on their faces.

" Hey what's wrong guys?" Older Clark asked.

" I know how we got here!" Younger Clark exclaimed.

" I would hope so. I wouldn't want an insane intern." Lois said as she waked into the room. " I already have an insane coworker." She went over to the minifridge and pulled out a coke. " Well, I'm off to do some more research. See you later, Smallville." Lois said in a teasing tone as she left the room.

As soon as they knew she was gone younger Clark started telling them about his theory on how Pete and him had gotten there. After he was done, everyone looked at him with a shocked expression on their face.

" It's just a guess, but I think whoever touches that rock with their bare hands, will automatically go into their future and will see what they will become. It's a little farfetched but I think it might be true." Younger Clark said getting a little bit nervous about the others not talking.

" Yeah, but what if you want to go into the past?" Older Clark asked.

" I think there might be different stones." Younger Clark said, " When we were in the cave, right before we got here I could feel a cavity in the back of the rock. It felt as though another rock would lock right into it."

" One for the future and another for the past." Older Clark said, mostly to himself.

" Exactly." Younger Clark said.

" That could cause a lot of trouble if those rocks fell into the wrong hands." Older Pete said.

" Yeah," Younger Pete replied, " Not only would someone be able to travel into their future and see what would happen, they could alter the past so their whole lives would change. And they could also change history. They could do a lot of damage if those rocks fell into the wrong hands."

" Who did the girl see leave the caves that night?" Older Clark asked.

" She said that she couldn't see their faces but the trucks she was driving were Luther corp. trucks." Older Pete said.

" Luther Corp.!" Younger Clark and Pete said together.

" Um, uh, guys, _a lot_ of things have changed in the past 7 years." Older Clark said.


	6. We need Help

**Time Turner**

A/N: Sorry no reviews this time. On with the story! Preview Someone Else will soon appear!

Chapter 6

They need help!

" Like what?" asked Younger Clark?

" Well, Lex isn't the same person. He's changed." Replied older Clark.

" How?" Asked younger Clark scared of the answer he might receive.

" Well, lets just say, he got what he wanted, he didn't become his father, He's worse than his father EVER was." Older Clark said hesitantly.

" What do you mean by that?" Clark asked, knowing fully what it meant.

" Well, um, he always tries to kill every time I'm Superman." Older Clark said.

" **Ha," Pete said, " I knew you were Superman. I also knew Lex was evil. So ha! _You're going to have to wear tights. You're going to have to wear tights."_** Pete ended in a happy and teasing tone.

Younger Clark was glaring at him. And then Older Clark said defensively " They are not **_tights_** they are **_spandex_**."

" Okay, I don't want to hear about me wearing tights or spandex!" Said younger Clark with a tint of red in his eyes. " And Pete, you were right I was wrong but do you have to rub it in?"

" Sorry," Pete said honestly, " I just got carried away."

" Really, I didn't notice." Younger Clark said **very** agitated.

Older Pete was just staring in amazement at the scene laid before him. " Wow was I really that immature at that age?" He asked older Clark.

Older Clark just rolled just rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face and nodded.

A few hours later 

" Okay so what you're telling me is that Lex took over Luther Corp. and it made him into a beast." Younger Clark managed to say as calmly as he could. After hearing the story Older Clark said, " Yeah, I hate to admit it but it's true. And here's the thing every time something goes wrong it is usually his fault. And he tries to kill me for meddling in his plans." Older Clark said with a hint of hurt in his voice. " But we really need to be working out a plan for how to get you two back home. You know in your—" Older Clark was cut off as Lois walked in.

" Hey Clark you want to get a bite to eat with me at the Deli?" Lois asked. Younger Clark though he could have seen a spark of excitement in older Clark's eyes but was soon replaced with disappointment again when she said, " Never mind you have company, I'll come back later, Okay." Lois said as she walked out the door. As soon as she left they started talking again.

" We need to make a plan." Younger Pete said.

" Yeah but we have no _idea_ where the stones are!" younger Clark said.

" We need to research them because we have no clue if they are in the cave or somewhere else." Younger Clark said.

" I have just the right person in mind" Older Clark said, " and to your disappointment it won't be Lois."

" Where are we going?" Younger Clark and Pete said in unison.

" You'll see." Older Pete said with a little smirk on his face.


	7. Who are They?

**Time Turner**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait! But only one shout out today. I know you want to hurt me for delaying the chapter.**

**LTG: Hey thanks for your paragraph review. I don't really know a whole lot about the comic books but Lana and Pete are not going to be married and just so you know Perry did meet Pete when he was pulling them up with his car. The reason I don't want Lois or him to recognize them is because we can't have everyone figuring out what happened.**

**Chapter 7**

**Who are they?**

A few minutes later they pulled up at an apartment building. They all clamored into the elevator and got a few weird looks from an old couple that was leaving the elevator. Soon they reached the 9th floor and went to room 911. Older Clark and Older Pete were right in front of younger Clark and Pete. You couldn't really see them unless you looked closely. Older Clark knocked on the door and you could hear movement inside the room. Soon the door opened and younger Clark and Pete were surprised to see the last person they expected to encounter in Metropolis, SEVEN YEARS IN THE FUTURE!

" Hey Clark. What brings you here, Pete?" Chloe said with a curious look on her face. Younger Clark and Pete recognized who it was. Right then Chloe noticed two people were behind her two best friends and she couldn't who it was because they seemed to be hiding from her.

" Wait, Who are-" Chloe started to say as she pushed her two friends aside, " Who are they?"

" Hey Chloe, long time no see." Younger Pete said weakly trying to crack a joke. As soon as younger Pete spoke Chloe's eyes got really big and she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

15 minutes later

Chloe woke up to four blurry figures above her. They were staring at her to see if she was okay. Then she remembered why she was passed out. " Ahhh!" Chloe screamed as she flipped over on the floor and crab walking till her back was on the wall.

" Calm down Chloe." Older Clark said while slowly approaching her.

Chloe felt anger start to well up in her and she couldn't hold it back anymore. " What is this, Clark? Well." Chloe yelled at older Clark while glancing over at the two teenagers that seemed to be very confused.

" I can explain Chloe!" Older Clark said almost right in front of her now.

" Clark, how can you explain this? I mean really, I always knew you were not normal and I accepted that years ago, but really, this is beyond NOT normal." Chloe yelled.

" What does she mean by accepting that years ago?" Younger Clark and Pete said in unison.


	8. She Wakes

Time Turner

A/N: Hey Guys, I know sorry for the wait. But in this chapter just so you know Chloe still knows ok. Oh and Older Clark knows that she knows. Also pretty soon there will be another person that knows his secret start to pop up. Also I'm using abbreviations for Older and Younger. O. & Y.

Chapter 8

She Wakes

" Well, you see, um, uh, she kind of saw me use my powers when I was your age and, um, I kind of had to… tell her." O. Clark said hesitantly.

" What do you mean I had to ell her!" Y. Clark said openly shocked.

" Yeah, what exactly happened?" Y. Pete asked.

" What exactly was the date when you left and got here?" O. Clark asked.

" It was December 15, 2004." Y. Pete said.

" Oh boy!" O. Pete said as he began to chuckle in a way that said ' here we go again'. When o. Pete started to laugh o. Clark cocked a smile. Even Chloe seemed to regain her composure and began to snicker.

" Okay, I feel totally out of the loop. Will someone please tell me what happened?" Y. Clark asked.

" You mean what's going to happen." Y. Pete said cockily.

" Wo, hold up a minute, isn't there some rule that says no one should know too much about their own future?" Chloe asked.

" As much as they already know about their future I don't think a little more is going to hurt." O. Clark said.

" Wow, you recovered quite fast from that initial shock." O. Pete replied to a now fully composed Chloe.

" Please, all the years I've known Clark's secret being able from initial shock has become a special talent of mine." Chloe said.

Not being able to stand it any more Clark and Pete finally lost it. " Will someone please tell me what happened or what is going to happen? Like NOW!" They exclaimed together.

They could no longer stand the suspense the others were building.

" Okay." Chloe said, " You want to hear what happened. Well, here it is. Alicia Baker shows up in about a week or so in Smallville. Clark falls back in Love with her. She uses red kryptonite on him and he breaks off the lead bracelet that keeps her I place. And she teleports them to Los Vegas. They get married and then here comes trouble. They almost lose their virginity. But thanks to Alicia, She wanted the real Clark in this 'SPECIAL TIME' in her life so she took the necklace off. Clark regained his senses and went on a whole moral rampage to get her to take him home. Then he got the whole parental lecture for getting married at 17 from his parents. Then Alicia comes back and cry's about how she knows what she did was wrong and how she was so sorry. And they could probably never be together after what she did and OF COURSE being caring farm boy that he is he forgives her. They start dating again and then someone tryst to kill Lana and Jason and naturally they blamed her because she tried to kill Lana the year before. But it wasn't really her it was some other freak. But then she wanted Clark to tell everyone that he had powers then everyone wouldn't be so quick to judge her. When he wouldn't do it she cornered me in the torch and said 'that I was such a good reporter and I wrote all these articles on all these people I call freaks and that I didn't realize that someone close to me was one of them.' Then she teleported me into her car and started driving like maniac and called Clark on her cell phone ' Clark help there's something wrong with the car and it won't stop. Just hurry.' Then she teleported us out of the car and onto the side of the road behind some blocker thing and then out of nowhere Clark appears and I'm like why is he standing in front of a speeding car? He's going to get himself killed! Little did I know that he was perfectly fine any way the car hit this platform and Clark jus caught the car in midair. So bada boom bada bang I knew part of Clark Kent's secret. And do you know how hard it was to keep my mouth shut for about 2 months that I knew? Of course I tried to give Clark subtle hints that I knew but Clark being the lame brain he is didn't pick up on any of them. And it drove me NUTS. Finally some of the truth came out when I had to remind Clark he had superpowers when he got amnesia again. Then the whole Alien thing came out a little later and that just totally blew my mind but I got over it and that is your preview for the next few months!" when Chloe was finally done both Clarks faces were crimson red.

" Sure you're not out of breath there?" O. Pete said?

" Oh yeah I'm fine" Chloe said even though her chest was literally heaving, " so what are you here for again?" Chloe asked.

" Wow." Y. Pete said staring at the two Clarks. Finally Clark snapped out of it. He was in shock at what he had heard and O. Clark had a guilty look on his face. Finally o. Clark answered Chloe who was getting impatient at no one talking.

" We came to ask you for help to get them back." O. Clark said his face still a little red.

" Ok. How would we do that?' Chloe asked.

" First we have to find the stones." Y. Clark said.

" What stones?" Chloe asked thoroughly confused.

" Oh yeah we never got to tell you about them before you passed out." Y. And o. Pete said in unison. Which both Clarks thought that pretty creepy.

" Well, you can tell me now." Chloe stated a little impatient to hear the story of how they got there.


	9. The Tale

**Time Turner**

A/N Hey Terra here! Tasha is so stressed out over her role in the school play so I took over the typing duty this time. Hope you enjoy this chapter Just so you know this chapter is pretty short but some long ones are on the way!

Chapter 9

The Tale

"Well ok, but it may take awhile." Y. Clark said.

"Believe me I have all the tine in the world." Chloe replied.

"Ok as I was saying, me and Pete were in the caves after I had gotten done helping my dad. Well before Pete had come in I was looking around the caves and noticed a large rock with something on it lodged in the cave wall. When I had gotten it down I noticed that it had a Kryptonion symbol on it that said time. I was about to leave Pete walked in. I barely heard what he said though. I was paying way to much attention to the stone. He came over to see what I was looking at and then he bent down beside me and put his hand on my shoulder for balance, the next I know I feel all this energy going through my body and here we are!" y. Clark finished.

As he finished he noticed everyone was completely speechless. Clark just laughed at this scene. As he had spoken he had noticed he saw how outrageous his story seemed but it was true. Chloe just jumped up from her chair and ran over to the phone as she said "I know who can help us!" she shrieked.

"Who?" every one asked as she just kept smiling.

"My old friend Guy Nu Ar!"

"Where does he live?" Y Clark asked.

"In a city that knows how to keep secrets on the to floor of the acme building." Chloe said still smiling. She was about to dial the number when younger Clark stopped her.

"I don't know Chloe" Clark said "I would rather no one else know about it."

"Yeah I understand Clark" Chloe said." Personally I wouldn't want anyone to know that I was an alien." Chloe said and everyone cracked a smile. "I was being serious." Chloe said. Soon the room was filled with laughter. She laughed so hard that she was about to bust so she ran to the bathroom. When she came back she was surprised to see that every one had calmed down. Both the Y Clark looked exhausted. But where were they going to stay? Clark's apartment was too small. Then she had an idea.

"How about you guys stay with me while you're here?" Chloe asked.


	10. Hotel Chloe :

**Time Tuner**

**A/N sorry! This chapter is short too. I know you want some long ones so just bear with us there coming we promise! Scout's Honor! **

Chapter 10

Hotel Chloe

Clark and Pete didn't know what to do, the thought of spending the night hadn't even crossed there minds yet. This whole thing was just weird. Like they say "tine travel is a cornucopia of disturbing concepts."

"Sure I guess that we can stay here y. Clark said, **very cautiously**.

But where are we going to sleep? Y. Pete asked.

"Hello I have a fold out couch and if you don't want to share I have another bedroom." Chloe said mater of factly.

"What are we going to ware" y. Clark asked. His clothes were pretty dirty. He also did not want to sleep in anything but his boxers at Chloe's house." what do you mean?" Chloe asked confused.

"Well we can't sleep in these Chloe's there all dirty. Y. Clark said.

"Well I can easily bring some clothes for them to sleep in" o. Clark stated.

"No offence Clark but I don't think that mini-me over there will be able to fit in your pajamas. I think that I'll go home and chose some for mini-me and you can get some for mini-you.

With that they left and Clark and Pete were left all alone with 25 year old Chloe.


	11. Pizza and Twister

**Time Turner**

A/N: Hey guys. This is Tasha again! Hooray! I'm so glad to be back here too. There has been so much going on lately with my schoolwork that I had given the typing duties to Terra. But now I am back and you will be happy to know that we will be finishing later chapters soon. Hooray! Anyway I'll just give a few shout outs and then you can read your new chapter.

CrazyDanae: Thanks for pointing out our mistake. I hate that you will not be able to review us anymore-cries uncontrollably-but Terra and I will both be missing you.

**Scullymulder:** Thanks so much for the compliment. It always makes me happy that I can always count on you to cheer me up.

**Tiogamy: **Oh my god! I **_love_** your stories! Especially Three Nickels and a Mustache! Thanks so much for your compliment-quickly throws Tiogamy to the ground and rips off her sleeve and then runs away screaming, " I got her sleeve!"- Thank you so much

**ScaryGirly**: No we are not getting desperate! I just happen to like Guy Nu Ar!

**Stoko: **As much as I hate to tell people what to do, just wait until the end and you will see.

**Chloedouble1011: **Hey thanks for support since the beginning.

Well those are my shout outs. Oh and if you wants some hints as to the new chapters look at the bottom of the chapter and you will find them. Until then, I bid you all adieu and let you read the newest chapter.

**Chapter 11**

Pizza and Twister

Y. Clark and Y. Pete were left alone with the O. Chloe. They were kind of scared because they did not know how Chloe had changed over the past seven years. She seemed like she had matured but she still seemed to still have a little girlyness in there too. She looked about the same but her hips were a little wider, and her chest was just a little bit bigger (not that they looked at Chloe's chest though). There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Chloe, who hated to be quite, was the first one to speak.

" Are you two hungry?" She asked moving towards the kitchen. They followed her through the door and suddenly realized how hungry they really were. Her kitchen was all chrome, minus the floor tiling and the counter tops. As Chloe started to open the first cabinet to get some food, she heard a whooshing sound and saw a blur moving around the kitchen and grab something from her freezer. Suddenly the blur stopped in front of her with two frozen pizzas in his hands. Suddenly Clark had her pizzas in his hand and was cooking them right there. He was using his heat vision to cook the pizzas. In a matter of seconds, they were done.

" How did you cook those pizzas so fast?" Chloe asked, knowing that he had done it by heat vision but was still amazed.

" Hello, heat vision." Clark said. She grabbed a slice of the pizza and took a bite. It was delicious! Chloe nearly fell to her knees but instead looked up at Clark.

" This is GREAT! How did you figure out that trick?" Chloe asked.

" Well, he certainly didn't find it in a cook book." Pete said laughing at the strange occurrence of events.

" I don't know. I used to always heat up my toast and then one day I did my pizza." Clark stated. They made their way to the table and started chowing down on the pizza when Chloe suddenly spoke up.

" This is so good." Chloe said, " You should have your own cooking show."

" Yeah, Chloe, he could teach them how to shoot fire out of their eyes!" Pete said jokingly.

" Well, yeah, I guess your right. I guess I just had a blonde moment." Chloe said. Soon they had finished both pizzas and decided to have a little fun. Chloe thought they should do something till O. Clark and Pete came to give Y. Clark and Pete their pajamas. It just so happened that Y. Clark and Pete were just thinking that they needed to have a little fun today after their **_very stressful_** day.

" How about we play Twister?" Chloe suggested.

The game had just gotten good they were practically like pretzels. Chloe was doing a back bend over Clark and Clark was doing this weird little maneuver under Chloe, but he had his legs over Pete who was wrapped around Chloe's legs and Clark's arms, when they heard a familiar voice at the door.

" Hey Chloe, are you home?"

At that moment Clark's heart just stopped, he would have known that voice anywhere. It was Lana's.

" Yeah, I'm here. The door is open." Chloe responded, not even thinking about what she was doing. When Lana came in Clark and Pete could not believe it. Lana looked almost exactly the same, the only change on her was her much longer hair and her face did not have that teenager make-up anymore.

" Hey Clark and Pete, what are you doing here? And why are you playing Twister?" Lana asked. At that same moment she heard two familiar voices behind her. She turned around and she got the shock of her life. Clark and Pete were behind her too. She looked between the two sets of people bewildered. Then everything went black.

Well that's that. Oh wait I'm forgetting the hints.

Lex will pop up very soon.

Lana might have to do some dirty work

Y. Clark and Pete have another encounter with Superman.

O. Clark might just get lucky pretty soon.

Well there you go! 4 hints and I do hope you will look forward to the future chapters. I know Terra and I do, and we're the ones who are writing them. I'll try to update as soon as I can. But first I have schoolwork.


	12. Her Best Friend's Doubles

Time Turner

A/N: Hey guys, Terra and I are in our keyboarding class right now. Our teacher like totally blew off work for today so we have an hour and a half to type this chapter. Hopefully you will like it because it is fairly long! Finally I know. Hope you like it! Well, sit back and enjoy the show (in your imagination of course).

Chapter 12 (wow)

Her Best Friend's Doubles

As soon as Y. Clark and O. Clark saw Lana fall they ran at full speed. When they saw what was about to happen they tried to stop but only skidded and had a head-on-collision (literally) and both fell to the floor. A second later O. Clark felt a thud on his stomach and looked down. There was Y. Clark on the floor by O. Clark's feet and Lana had passed out and fallen on his stomach. He just lay back down as everyone came rushing to help them up. Once O. Pete got Lana off O. Clark, O. Clark just got up and walked to the door. Y. Clark had already gotten up and made his way to the couch.

A few minutes later…

Lana woke up with a start, she couldn't have seen what she thought she had saw!

" Please tell me I didn't what I thought I saw just a minute ago!" Lana said still groggy.

" Well, what did you see and I'll tell you." Chloe replied.

" I think I saw two sets of my best friends!"

" Well, then, yeah, that's what you saw." Chloe said.

" Clark when did all the weirdness start to follow you again? I pretty much thought that being out of Smallvillecity limits would be the end of that for all of us." Lana said.

" Look I had nothing to do with this." O. Clark replied.

" Lana there are some things even Superman can't avoid and as much as he tries to dodge it, weirdness just comes with the package. Look at me. My life hasn't been normal since I was sixteen and I don't expect anything to change anytime soon." O. Pete replied.

" You've got that right." Chloe said in a knowing tone.

" You mean to tell me Lana knows too?" Y. Clark replied startled.

" Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. We pretty much found out in the same week. So that's how she knows about your 'history' with 'space'!

" You didn't freak out!" Y. Clark said finally getting enough nerve to talk to Lana.

" To tell you the truth, when you first told me I was so relieved that you had finally opened up to that I didn't care. Then when it finally sunk in I was a little wierded out, who wouldn't be? But I got over that. I'm not a shallow person after all. You had been my friend for four years even when I hated you. So when all that came into account it helped me get over ' your friends and E.T shock syndrome' pretty quickly. And looking back, I can't believe what a jerk I was those last two years." Lana said apologetically.

" You weren't such a jerk, so to speak, you had every right o act the way you did." O. Clark replied.

" I know and I am sorry, but at times I still feel guilty, but before this conversation goes any further will someone please why I was just talking to a 17 year old version of you!" Lana asked.

" We don't really know for sure but it might have to do something with the stones." O. Pete said.

" You mean the kryptonian stones?" Lana asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

" Yeah some how Clark and I found one of the stones and they got transported here. They have a theory that the stones can alter the timeline." O. Pete finished.

" That makes sense and as many weird things we experienced during high school, seeing a 17 year old version of you shouldn't have surprised me that much." Lana said still a sounding a little shaky.

" Lana, are you okay?" y. Clark asked.

" Yeah, just thinking about those brought back some memories I thought I had buried a long time ago." Lana said.

" I have a feeling that those stones caused a lot of trouble?" Y. Pete asked.

" Oh, you bet they did, all on account the Luthors got involved, you know how things get when Lionel gets in the picture, not to mention that they totally ruined our graduation day." Chloe said.

" Wait," The Y. Clark asked, " I thought that Lionel made a turn around."

" Believe me, that didn't last long." Chloe said, " and when he came back he came back with a vengeance."

" And the fact that they had a play in my personnel life." Lana said.

" What do you mean?" Y. Clark asked.

" You know Jason don't you?" Lana asked.

" Of course, he's your boyfriend, and my coach." Y. Clark replied.

" Well that was all an elaborate act. He never cared about me. He only cared about the stones." Lana said with agitating.

" How did he even know about the stone?" Y. Clark asked slightly bewildered.

"Those stones had been around for centuries," Lana, continued, " Even one of my ancestors had become involved,"

" You mean Isabel?" Y. Clark asked.

" The one and only. But she wasn't a witch, just a medieval meteor freak. I t turns out she was helping one of your ancestors and she protected the stones with her life. Her only fatal flaw was that she trusted some one she shouldn't have."

" One of Jason's ancestors?" Y. Pete asked.

" Exactly, Little did Isabelle know that the Teague's were very greedy and power-hungry just like Jason and his mother are in your time. She was able to hide the stones but shortly after an early Teague turned her into the church calling her a witch and then she burned at the stake. The story was passed down generation after generation till it came to Jason and his mother. It turned out he knew that I was Isabelle's descendant and just used me to try to find the stones. Once I found out who I was and the Luthors started finding the stones, things got messy. I learned Jason's true nature and I barely got out of it alive. I kind of feel guilty because Bridget Crosby didn't make it.

" Lana, I am so sorry, I never wanted to get you involved in that." Y. Clark said.

" I was already involved, and I don't blame you for that, jut like I don't blame you for my parents death, I know that's why you held back from telling me the truth for so long." Lana said.

" You really don't blame me?" Y. Clark asked slightly surprised.

" I'm not that shallow!" Lana said

" Do you guys know where the stones are?" Chloe asked.

" If you do, I want to help." Lana said

" Well, that's the hard part, we think we have a pretty good idea who has them but were not sure." O. Clark replied.

" Who do you think has them?" Lana asked.

" We think its Lex." O. Pete said, " There was a robbery last week at the Kawachi museum and the stones were stolen. A witness who saw the robbery said they were Luthor Corp. trucks.

" That's one thing that has been hard to accept." Lana said, " I still cant believe the way Lex turned out after all this time he tried to stop himself from becoming that way."

" I know I can accept it." Y. Pete said, " I never trusted him." This earned a glare from Clark. " Sorry" Pete said.

(At Luthor Corp.)

We see Lex in a darkened room talking to a man in his office.

" Is it done?"

" Don't worry, everything is taken care of." The man replied. " I still don't understand why you had me wait a week for me to deliver these."

" Just call it a precaution." Lex replied. " Here," he said handing him an envelope, " for your trouble."

With that the man handed him a briefcase and left the room.

" Finally I can rid Metropolis of that pest, Superman, once and for all." He said as he looked into the briefcase that contained all of the stones. Or so he thought.

A/N: I know, you want more, right. Well, we'll see. Muhahahahaha. Just kidding, of course there will be more! Big thanks to Aurora Knight for updating her story, Turning Points. Cookies to you!


	13. Sleepover

Time Turner

A/N: Hey guys. Once again our keyboarding teacher blew off work, but she made an attempt and made us make a fake final. Well, hate to say it but this chapter is kind of short. I want to thank the two people who have reviewed our last chapter so far. This is a sad day, yet kind of exciting. The last episode of the 4th season is coming on tonight so I want to dedicate the chapter to all the heartbroken people. Now on with the story. Woohoo!

Chapter 13 (cookies for us!)

Sleepover

" Don't you guys think you should be getting to bed? It is past midnight." Chloe said. It was later that night and everyone had gone home to sleep over the day's events and come up with a plan to get y. Clark and Pete home.

" What are you? Our mother?" y. Pete asked.

" No but it is common sense to get eight hours of sleep every night" Chloe said as she cane around the corner.

She couldn't help but laugh at the pajamas that the older Clark and Pete had brought for their younger selves. First, not only did the P.J.'s not only swallow the young ones but they also looked utterly ridiculous. Y. Clark's pajamas consisted of cute little bunnies in pink frills (a/n: the bunny statement is dedicated to Aurora Knight). And Pete's looked like they would have belonged to a very deluded clown. They almost looked like a circus tent had blown up and he was wearing it.

" Is it just me," Pete asked, " or do our older selves have a very dilusionized view on nightwear?

" No, actually I think it's a very sick, yet funny prank." Chloe said, " If you'd noticed the price tags are still on the clothes." Chloe said trying to stifle her laughter. " Okay that's enough fooling around. Get to bed." Chloe said sternly.

" Yes Mame." Pete said with an Army salute. Chloe just rolled her eyes and left the room.

_Clark was at his house hooked in a lip lock with another girl. It was dark and he couldn't see her face. " You want to play poker?" she asked. " We don't have any cards." He replied. " Sure we do." She said back and started to deal an imaginary deck that she pulled out of her bra. " Full house." She replied in a sultry voice. " I can top that, Royal Flush." With that he began to unbutton her shirt, just then moonlight filled the room and her face came into view. **IT WAS LOIS!**_

Clark woke up with a screaming start. He didn't know where he was, then the previous days events came flooding back: the stone, Chloe, Lana. His older self is really messing with his head. How could he like **_Lois?_** Past present or future. He had just lain back down when Chloe came running in the room

" What's wrong she asked breathless. Are you okay?" Pete came out of the guest room rubbing his eyes.

" Hey Chloe, what are you yelling about?" Pete asked looking around at the scene that lay before him. Clark in his ballerina bunny pajamas and Chloe in her green silk nightgown with pink fuzzy slippers. Chloe was standing in front of Clark and Clark was lying on the bed but the bed was slanted down.

" Dang, people what have you been doing?" Pete asked looking at the two instantly blush.

Clark then noticed the bed and cursed himself in his head. He had broken the bed and it wasn't the first time he had broken a bed either while sleeping. " I must have been sleep floating again, Pete. And Chloe came in to see if i was ok." Clark said.

"Well maybe I should break my bed and Chloe can come in my room next. Nice night gown by the way" Pete said.

Chloe blushed then said, "yes I know, defiantly a step up from a cirrus tent."

" Ha ha." Pete replied." Lets just go to bed and please no more noise I get cranky when I don't get my sleep." With that they started to go back to bed.

But Chloe couldn't help but say "good night boys." She said and winked at them both then went to her room and left the boys stunned.

Pete turned to Clark and said "never wake her up again!" with that Pete went back to the guest room and Clark want back to sleep broken bed and all.


	14. Don't want to know

_**Time Turner**_

A/N: Hey Guys, Terra and I are in keyboarding today, without any work to do I might add, and we decided to split up and do two chapters at once. Hooray! Hope you like these next two chapters. Just to Clarify, I, Tasha, am typing chapter 14 and Tasha is typing chapter 15.

Chapter 14

**I don't want to know!**

That morning Chloe woke up with a smile on her face. She couldn't remember why she was smiling either.

' I just need a cup of coffee and then it'll come back to me.' She thought as she got up. She was walking down the hall and heard snoring. It all came rushing back to her and she smiled a Clark Kent worthy smile. She made her way to the kitchen without waking Clark or Pete. Chloe noticed Clark seemed to redden in his sleep and was all sweaty. Chloe thought this odd and wondered what Clark could be dreaming about to make him look like this but instead of analizing it she made her way to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She got out some eggs, made some biscuits, and pulled a package of frozen hashbrowns and put them in the microwave. After she had the eggs going, she got out another pan and put some bacon in it. When she had finished with all her cooking she went to the living room and got on the side of the broken bed that held Clark up. Luckily being Clark's friend had benefits, she knew all of his ticklish spots, so she started tickling him without mercy. He woke with a start and his eyes were flashing red. Chloe instinctively ducked, landing on Clark's stomach making him fall back down. At that moment Pete walked in after hearing all the commotion. He saw the scene laid before him. Chloe was lying on top of Clark in nothing but her nightgown that looked a little ruffled up. Clark was in his bunny pajamas and his face looked flushed. Not to mention there seemed to be a mirror that had huge hole burned through it. Pete turned on his heel and glanced back one more time.

" I don't want to know!" He said walking into the bathroom.

At Luthor Corp.

Lex opened the briefcase slowly. There was a small package inside. Lex opened it and dumped it out one rock. He fumbled around in the briefcase for one more rock. When he couldn't find it he threw the briefcase at the wall.  
" Those imbeciles only gave me one of the rocks! I don't even know which one it is!" Lex yelled in fury.

Back at Chloe's apt.

They were eating breakfast at the table. Pete, for some reason, kept looking at Chloe and then at Clark in a suspicious way.

" So what have you two been doing this morning?" Pete asked in a tone that said he knew something but wanted you to tell him.

" Nothing, why?" Clark asked baffled. Why would Pete be asking about him and Chloe? Did he think that there was something going on between them?

That thought brought him to his dream that he had before Chloe had woken him.

_Lois was in a white dress and walking down the isle towards Clark. She looked so beautiful. They said their 'I do's and were then at their honeymoon. She had turned off the lights and only a lamp with red lace on it and moonlight was all they had to see each other. She made her way towards him. " Can you help me with this zipper? I just can't seem to get it." Lois said while turning around and he slowly undid her zipper. Her strapless dress started to fall and she turned around. She started to take off his tux jacket and lifted up on her tiptoes to touch her lips with his. When she took off her jacket she loosened his tie and threw it across the room. She unbuttoned his shirt and he let it fall. They made their way to the bed and were in a laying position and—_He woke with a start. Chloe was tickling him.

Clark was jolted from the thoughts of his dream when Pete said " Well, I saw Chloe laying on you and you looked pretty heated up. Pete said looking at the two instantly blush.

" Well, you see, I was tickling him and I had to duck because he looked like he was about to spray fire, which he did. I landed on him and he was knocked onto the bed, we then got off each other and went to find you. Honestly, Pete what do think we were doing?" Chloe sked Pete with a smirk playing on her face.

" Nothing!" Pete said blushing furiously. Chloe was about to say something when the phone rang. She got up and answered the phone.

" Hello?" " Oh hey, What's up?" " Where at?" " The library?" " Why the Library?" " Oh, well okay then, bye." She hung up and turned to her younger best friends. " We have to meet Clark, Pete, and Lana at the Library. We're going to make a pan there." Chloe said.

" Why there?" Pete asked.

" Because, how many people would visit the library on a sunny Saturday?" She said matter-of-factly.


	15. The Date

Time Turner

A/N Hey! Terra here, thanks to graduation we have no work today! So Tasha and me are here typing the story while watching "Remember the Titans" if you wonder why the chapters are coming out so soon the answer is we have till the end of the school year to finish this! We're both on our whit's end to get this done so we appreciate your reviews and support.

Chapter 15

The Date

"Where is the second stone?" Lex asked the man who was standing in front of him. They were in an ally.

"What second stone?" the man asked.

"the one that went into this one." Lex said pointing to the stone in the clear bag that Lex had with him.

"Oh well, I have no idea. It wasn't in the caves." The man said with no expression on his face or in his voice.

"Well I suggest you find it or that will be major consequences. Do you understand?" Lex said. He was very inpatient. He didn't know if the stones would work alone or with which stone this was. If it was the future stone then he couldn't take the chance of not having the past stone to get back to the future, he had to have both stones it wasn't an option, he had almost back to the car when he tough of something Superman. The stupid superhero would try to stop him. But he wouldn't be able to. He would kill Clark Kent before he would ever become Superman. That was his plan and why he needed the stones. So he could finally rule the world once and for all. After Lex had walked away the man walked away down the street. He pulled a bed out of his pocket with the second stone in it. He smiled with satisfaction and accidentally bumped into a blond headed girl that looked about 25 and two 17-year-old boys with her. She said sorry and walked toward the bank.

Earlier that day…

Older Clark was on the phone. He had just gotten off 3-way with Lana and Pete. Now he was calling Chloe to tell her about what they had discussed. She answered on the second ring. "Hey Clark." "Well me and Pete and Lana decided to meet you somewhere." " The library on the corner of 22nd and 31st street." " Yes, the library, not many people will be there and it will be secluded. Plus that would be the best place to make a plan on how to get those stones." "Bye."

After he hung up with Chloe he dialed Lois's number. " Hey, Lois, I'll be late coming in today." " Because I'm working on something **_very important._**" " No, you wont have them for company, I'm taking them with me to show them what a day in the field is really like."

"Ok, just call me on my cell if you need anything. Oh hat Lois, before you go, will you go out with me to dinner with me tomorrow night?" "Really. Ok tomorrow night?" "Ok bye." He hung up the phone with a huge smile on his face. As soon as he hung up with Lois heard a disturbance from the town. "I was wondering when thing would get back to normal."


	16. Tights and Books

Chapter 16

Tights and Books

The three little piggies were cowering in corner as the wolf came closer. Suddenly he stopped right in front of them. He pulled off his mask and it was dark vador. " Piggies I an your father!"

Oh wait wrong story! Lets see, oh, yeah Superman!

A few minuets earlier …

Chloe Clark and Pete were now at the bank.

"Why are we at the bank? Clark asked,

"No Offence but you only have one pair of clothes and I am not washing them every night while you're here" Chloe said.

Then they herd a sound of breaking glass." Everybody get on the ground this is a hold up!

Once again Clark was about to act and once again Pete held him back.

" Now that were in the future I don't think that you have to worry about saving the day any more!"

As soon as he spoke those words who else came thorough the window but Superman!

"Oh no! The tights someone just kill me now" y. Clark said to him. " Why would I ever wear tights?" he wonder to himself."

" I still can't believe this is what you're going to become." Pete said.

" Maybe this a freak dreams." Clark said still trying to avoid the inevitable truth that was staring him in the face. Then all of a sudden,** WHAP**!

" Hey what was that?" Clark asked when Chloe slapped him.

" Just making sure you weren't asleep." Chloe said.

With that the free show was over. Superman had once again saved the day.

" Well, now that that is over we can get to the library." Chloe said, " Come on you guys, snap out of it!" Chloe said to Clark and Pete who were still totally zoned out. And with that the two boys followed her. Only they weren't themselves, they were a couple of seventeen-year-old zombies.

At the Library

Lana, Pete, Y. Pete, and Y. Clark were all waiting for O. Clark to come in. Finally he cam thought the door. Well here's Mr. Always-chronically-late." Chloe said, " What were you? Busy?"

" Haha. That's very funny O. Clark replied.

" You know Clark, for some one so fast you sure are slow." Y. Pete said to both Clarks.

" Okay can we please stop talking and get to planning to get this little escapade on its way?"


	17. Why Me?

A/N: hey guys! Okay I don't have that much time because I only have an hour to type this chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. It is much appreciated! Terra and me finished writing the story Friday. The LAST day of school at that. Okay here is your chapter.

Chapter 17 (wow we are obsessed)

Why Me?

"Sorry" Y. and O. Pete said honestly, "So do you have any ideas yet on how were going to do this?"

"Well, I know that Lex must have at least one if not all of the stones. So we're going to have to break in and get it because even one stone would be bad enough in his hands." Chloe said and all of them looked at her shocked. " What? Anyone could have figured that out."

" And how do you plan to break in exactly?" Lana asked giving Chloe a quizzical look.

" Easy, we use Clark and Clark Junior." Chloe answered.

" Won't Lex have bugged the place?" Y. Clark asked.

" I didn't think about that." Chloe stated.

" Does anyone know a way to distract him?" Lana asked.

Suddenenly O. Clark and Chloe realized something and they both looked at Lana and smiled really big. " Was it something I said?" Lana asked Y. Clark.

" Lana, you can distract Lex!" O. Clark almost yelled.

" What! After all my tries to get him to leave me alone, you want me to just say yes to one of his lame attempts at dating me?" Lana yelled at Clark.

" I'm sorry Miss, but if you don't refrain from your yelling I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The librarian said coming out from behind a bookshelf with self-help books in her hand.

Lana blushed and said she was sorry and turned to glare at Clark properly. " Fine I'll do it!" Lana said reluctantly after Clark gave her the puppy face. " The things I do for Superman!" Lana mumbled.

" Hey I heard that!" Y. And O. Clark said together.

" She has a point though!" Chloe said.

" You ain't lying!" Lana whispered into Chloe's ear. Chloe just burst out laughing. Chloe finally got her composure though and straightened herself out. All this time the Petes were looking from one person to the next, not knowing what was going on.

" Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Y. Pete said.

" Nothing." O. Clark replied.

" Hey won't Lex know that Lana is on our side?" Y. Clark asked.

" No because I live in Central city and he doesn't know I come to see you. Besides, he's too blinded by love!" Lana said. Chloe chuckled.

" You've been doing that a lot lately." O. Clark said

" Okay getting back on the subject, that still doesn't explain how we're going to get there." O. Pete said trying to change the subject off of Lana and Lex. Just picturing them dating was disturbing enough to put all of them in the crazy house which maybe they should be considering they had an alien as a friend.


	18. Speak of the Devil

Time Turner

A/N: Hey! Oh it is so good to be back. I have been busy lately! But I am back and with not a moment to spare. My parents had grounded me from the computer, which totally sucked and then I just kept on reading like mad crazy! Well here to save the day is…

Chapter 18

That's the Plan

" Well we know that me and Pete have to wait outside while you two go and look for those rocks." Chloe said, " But we need to know where there are traps or anything that set any little thing that might hurt us. You know what I'm talking about."

" Kryptonite." Y. And O. Pete said in unison.

" Well, I might have something to help you out." Chloe said as she opened her purse and dug around a bit till she pulled out a folded piece of paper.

" What's that?" Everyone asked together.

" The blueprints to Luthor Corp." Chloe said with a smirk playing on her face.

" How did you get those?" O. Clark asked knowing the answer but wanting her to confirm his suspicions.

" Well, when heard about the caves being stolen from, and yes I do know about that witness, I immediately went to see one of the architects that built that certain Luthor Corp. building. Well, whenever he went to go clean up a certain vase that had broken accidentally by falling off of his shelf and smashing I found the blueprints but couldn't find anything else, so I just took them."

" Dang, Chloe, you've had more adventures than Superman over here." Y. Pete said.

" But these blueprints are from 1992, when Luthor Corp. was first built. Lex must have made some changes to the building since then." Lana said while examining the blueprints.

" Yes, I realized that when I had gotten home and looked them over, so when I came here I was pretty much prepared for that." Chloe explained while pulling out her laptop.

" What are you going to do? Break into Luthor Corp's database?" Y. Pete asked.

" Yes, Lex is smart but he's not that smart. And to think I was just starting to miss the old days." Chloe said as she something into the computer. " Here it is." Chloe exclaimed as she pulled up Lex's personal Luthor Corp. blueprints after about one minute.

" How did you access it so fast?" Y. Clark asked, he knew Chloe was good but not that good.

" Lex seems to have let his guard down lately. And I have had about seven years more experience." Chloe stated.

" Wow! It shows every trap and police alarm in the building!" Lana said amazed at how paranoid Lex could be.

" With all thes traps he seems slightly paranoid." Y. Pete said reflecting Lana's thoughts.

" Well, look at who he's up against." O. Pete replied.

" Now that we have this, what's our next move?" Lana asked.

" Well, I think we need to let Lex know that you're back in town." Chloe said.

" But I don't want to go out with him! Can't you go?" Lana asked in a tone that resembled a six year old whining about having to clean their room.

" No, she can't go. Lex knows that me and Chloe are still friends and I'm positive that he won't want to go with Pete here." O. Clark said.

As soon as Clark had finished that sentence Lana's cell phone began to ring. She looked at the caller id. " Speak of the devil." And walked outside and shut the door.

" Well, that was interesting." Chloe said when she walked out, " So when is this plan going to go down? Tonight, tomorrow, when?"

" Well, how about tomorrow night, because I have a date tonight." O. Clark told them and instantly wished he had kept his mouth shut because they were all giving him curious looks.

" Who?" Y. Clark asked nervously. It didn't help with the butterflies in his stomach when O. Clark just smiled.


	19. Shock and Disbelief

Time Turner

A/N: Tasha here. Sorry about the long wait. I've been really busy lately. I just took my vacation and had loads of fun. I met some really cute guys too. Oh well, to the story. I'm sorry I waited so long Terra. Please don't hurt me.

Chapter 19

Shock and Disbelief

" Is it who I think it is?" Chloe asked.

" Maybe, who do you think it is?" O. Clark said with a mysterious smile.

" Who what is?" Lana asked as she came in.

" Who Clark is taking on a date tonight." Chloe said giving O. Clark a look that said 'I know but you are going to say it out loud if I have to make you'.

" Well, you're going to find out anyway, so I might as well tell you. I'm taking Lois out to dinner." Everyone had a different look on his or her face. Y. Clark had a grossed out look and Y. Pete had a shocked and I told you so look. Chloe had a mixture of excitement and shock. Lana had a look of shock with her mouth agape in a comical O. And O. Pete had a look that just said 'FINALLY'. O. Clark was just beaming looking around at his friends and, um, him.

" Are you serious? I cannot believe you and my cousin are going out tonight! You are so going to have to give me details but not right now! This is amazing, I remember when you two hated each other, and you couldn't even be in the same room as each other." Chloe said almost jumping from the excitement.

"We never really hated each other we just got on each others nerves." O. Clark said with a grin.

" No trust me I speak from experience, **_I HATE HER!_** Absolutely positively hate Lois!" Y. Clark said even though he was beginning to doubt himself.

" Are you sure?" Lana said in a teasing tone and a smile coming to her lips. Clark thought the whole world had gone mad! One of his BEST friends is now his worst enemy and now the person he thought he hated, he now liked, and was going on a date with her. The world has gone insane.

" Well, I would love to stick around here, but Clark 2, Pete 2, and me have to go shopping for some clothes for them to wear tomorrow. Oh and we are NOT buying flannel. Oh, before I go what did Lex want?" Chloe asked in curious tone.

Lana scowled at Chloe and muttered something under her breath. " He asked me out for tomorrow night." She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

" What did you say?" O. Clark asked. Her going on a date with Lex was really disturbing but it really was a necessity for their plan. Lana mumbled something incoherent even to the O. and Y. Clark. "What was that?" O. Clark asked.

" I said YES!" Lana practically screamed. " WHY DID YOU EVER HAVE TO TELL ME? REALLY THE THINGS I DO FOR SUPERMAN TO SAVE THE DAY!" Lana burst out before anyone could stop her. The librarian appeared around the corner. She glared at them and gave them one more warning, but they decided that they would just be leaving.

A/N: I am sorry to all librarians everywhere except for the really mean ones. But I thought it would be funny but our librarian is really nice so please don't hurt us Mrs. Ranton!


	20. Going shopping

Time Turner

A/N: Hey, a big thank you to all the reviewers. Terra and I wouldn't be anything without the fans-starts to cry hysterically- okay anyway we love you and here is the next chapter!

Don't worry we are not though this yet. I know what you are thinking- come on! Is this story ever going to end? Well here is the next chapter for your enjoyment.

Chapter 20!

Going Shopping (I know VERY cheesy)

Lex was sitting in his study satring at the one stone he had just obtained. He knew that the man had been hiding something when he had walked away. He had sent some of his 'henchman' after him and they had soon found him with the rock. They had gotten it from him fairly easy and had beaten him up pretty badly. They said that they had left him in the ally only an inch from death. As Lex thought this he smiled a very devious smile. He put the rock and grabbed his cell phone. He wanted to enjoy this time and decided that he would call and ask Lana for dinner tomorrow night. It had rang twice before she answered.

'Hey Lex'

"Hey Lana. How has it been?"

'Oh fine. You?'

"Never better"

'Well, that's great.'

"So Lana, I was wondering if you would want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night."

'Well, I don't know.'

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. You and me, dinner and maybe a walk in the park"

'Well, okay, yes Lex I will go to dinner with you'

"Oh that is great. Well, I would love to spend the day talking on the phone with you, but unfortunately there is a crisis in one of the labs. I'll see you tomorrow at 7:00?"

'Yeah, that will be fine.'

After Lex got off the phone with Lana he went to check on the lab accident. When he got there he noticed that it wasn't that bad and his manager could easily handle it for him. He was going to take the rest of the day off. He called the restaurant and made reservations. He then got into his new Mercedes and drove off towards the tailor shop. He chose out a new tuxedo and was about to buy it when he noticed that he thought night look good on Lana. It was a black, spaghetti strap, clingy material type of dress. It seemed to hang low at the top and it went all the way down to the floor but gave off a flared look at the bottom. He could see Lana wearing it and looking downright gorgeous in it. He told the tailors that he wanted to buy the dress and to send it to Lana's address and fit it to her. After that he went back to his penthouse apartment. He poured himself a glass of sherry and took a sip of it (but not before smelling it. A habit he had picked up in the last few years). He went over and turned on his cd player and pushed play. It started to play Classical music. Lex lounged in his favorite chair and watched the fire burn while of thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow night.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry so short but this was just and intervention chapter for us when we wrote. Sorry agian and please R & R! We loveyou and have a good day!


	21. He's in love with me!

**Time Turner**

**A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry about the long wait but my computer wanted to be mean to mean to me this summer. I finally got it be nice though so I won't bother you anymore. Thanks to all who reviewed and those very loyal readers. I love this chapter. It is so much fun to torture Lana.**

**Chapter 21**

**He's in love with me!**

Lana was sitting in her apartment when she heard the doorbell ring. When she opened the door there was a man standing there.

" Currier for Miss Lana Lang." Handing her a box. "Sign here."

" I wonder what this is." She said as she opened the box. When she found the most gorgeous dress she thought one thing. Lex. " What have I gotten myself into? He thinks I actually like him!" Then she heard the phone ring. "Hello?" She said as she picked up the receiver.

"Lana, did you get your dress?" Lex said on the other end."

" Yeah, yeah, I did." Lana said trying to get the totally freaked out sound out of her voice.

" Are you okay?" Lex said, " You sound kind of nervous."

" Oh no, I'm not nervous. I was just watching a horror movie when you called." Lana replied.

" You want me come and make it all better?" Lex cooed.

" NO!" Lana yelled into the phone.

" Lana, do want to go on this date with me or not?" Lex said in a tone that frightened her.

" Of course I do." Lana said trying to get control of her feelings, " I didn't mean it the way you took it. The homicidal guy just chopped off a girls head."

" Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

" Yeah I'm looking forward to it."

When she heard his end of the phone click she was finally relieved. She was so glad Lex liked her so much because she didn't think she was very convincing. When she heard the phone ring again she was afraid to pick it up. When she did she heard a friendly voice on the other end.

" Hey Lana. How's our newest girlfriend of our favorite billionaire doing?" It was Chloe.

" Let me just say this. If this plan doesn't work then I'm going to kill Clark!"

" That good huh?" Chloe said slightly amused.

" Chloe he sent me a dress and he wanted to come to my apartment!" Lana said Hysterical.

" Was the dress sexy?"

" Yes, but that's not what is so disturbing, Chloe. _He's_ _in love with me!_"

" I remember you fending off another young man who was deeply in love with you."

" That was different. He didn't turn into one of the greatest criminal scum of all time!"

" Wait did you say that Lex wanted to come to your apartment?" Chloe said as the information finally made it into her mind.

" Yes! He wanted to come here!"

" And do what?"

" He wanted to comfort me among other things!" Lana said cringing at the thought.

" Oh no!" Chloe said as she just realized something.

" What!" Lana said as she heard the realization in her friend's voice.

" Well, if the plan does work as planned what are you going to do with Lex? He thinks you like him!"

" Oh no! I never thought of that! I guess I'll have to dump him or find some other excuse." Lana said in a hopeless tone.

" You're going to dump Lex Luther?" Chloe said in a skeptical voice.

" What other choice do I have?"

" Look, we'll figure out something later. OK?"

" Sure. I don't see what other choice I have. It almost makes me wish the plan doesn't go as planned."

With that Chloe hung up. Lana's phone rang again. It was Lex again. Lana sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	22. I am soo sorry!

Time Turner

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry if this chapter is short but it is a good one! Lots of drama! Love, Tasha!**

**Chapter 22**

**I am SO sorry!**

**-At O. Clark's Apt. –**

" So where are we going mystery man?"

" Well, I thought about going to a restaurant but I decided to cook you dinner instead." O. Clark replied.

" What did you make?" Lois asked, still not believing that she was on a date with Clark Kent.

" Now you can't wait another 5 minutes, Lois?" O. Clark asked with a smirk.

" Oh come on, if you tell me I'll act surprised." Lois said with a pout.

" Well, you see I would but we're at my apt. And I have a lovely lady to escort up there." He climbed out of the car and walked to the other side and helped her out. Clark couldn't help but notice that even in the dim lights of the street lamps she seemed to glow. Her dress was a dark blue with a silvery liquidy design. It flowed wonderfully on her but didn't hide her curves. It was spaghetti strapped and was a little loose on top showing the right amount of skin. It flared out and rippled all the way down to her feet.

"Wow!" O. Clark said barely audible.

" Wow, what?" Lois asked. She barley heard but caught it still.

" You're… _beautiful!"_ O. Clark awed, " Well, we better hurry, I don't want dinner to get cold."

" Okay." She smiled. She never knew Clark had such a romantic side. At least for her. He held out and she took it still smiling. They made their way up to his room. When she walked into his apartment she gasped. He had a small table with two chairs sitting at it. The lights were dimmed and some soft music was playing. At the table there were two, now lit, candles and a silver platter in the center. On her plate was a rose. She smiled and made her way to the table. Clark got there first and pulled out her chair and then sat down himself.

" Now before I get comfortable, what are we having?" Lois asked. Clark reached for the lid of the silver platter and pulled it off. There lay one big bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. He walked away for a moment and brought back a bottle of red wine.

" Tell me when." Clark said while pouring her a glass. It got about halfway full when she stopped him. Finally after he was sitting down she was able to speak.

" It is so beautiful. Thank you." Lois said, " I never pinned you for the romantic type."

" Well, there's always a first time for everything." He said with a chuckle. He helped her get some spaghetti on her plate and then got him some. Every now and then she would say how good it was in-between bites and he would say thank you. They finally finished and were on their third glass on wine. Lois was about to get up when Clark stopped her.

" I have one more surprise for you." He brought her into the living room and put in a movie.

" What are you doing?" Lois asked.

" I rented a special movie for us to watch."

" Which one?"

" The notebook." He answered. Her eyes lit up. She had been wanting to see this movie for a long time but never got around to it. Suddenly a thought hit her.

" Wait isn't this a romance movie?"

" Yes, why?"

" I was just wondering why Clark Kent would want to watch a love story with Lois lane." She inquired.

" I don't know. Why would I ask you out on a date?" Clark said giving her a famous grin.

" Ooh! It's coming on!" She squealed and plopped down on the couch by Clark. Clark just smiled.

**-At Chloe's Apt. –**

**(7:30 p.m.)**

Y. Clark and Pete were sprawled on the couch while Chloe changed the channel to the news.

' Today, the United Bank of Metropolis was saved today by Superman' the anchor lady droned on about the details but soon Chloe got bored and changed the channel.

" I've been thinking about senior year-back in my time. I was wondering if it got any better. I mean, so far, Lana hates me and Lois ran over a guy that thought he was a mummy. I mean from the way it sounds it just gets worse." Clark said turning his gaze to Chloe.

" Well, yeah, it is weird but it is also cool. I mean we were happy." Chloe said.

" You know what. I bet we have some embarrassing photos in that yearbook." Pete said.

" Like we do every year?" Clark piped up.

" Hey if we looked at the year book I bet we could avoid getting in most of those pictures. Chloe can we see your yearbook?" Pete said.

" Well, I would but I lost mine." Chloe replied.

" What happened to it?" Clark asked.

" Uh I don't really want to talk about it. At the end of the year you will find out." Chloe said.

" But there is someone else who we could borrow the annual from."

" Who?" Pete asked.

" Clark of course." Chloe stated, " He's on is date with Lois right now so he won't be home."

" I don't know…" Clark started to say but was cut off by Chloe.

" Oh come on Clark! They'll be at some restaurant. Trust me, unless he's cleaned up the place, he wouldn't dare bring my cousin there!" Chloe stated in a tone that left no room for argument. Since they were still in their day's attire they just walked out to Chloe's car.

**-Y. Clark's P.O.V. –**

He was riding in a car with his best friend, Pete, and his older best friend, Chloe. They were headed to his future self's apartment building and for some reason he couldn't think of, he had this feeling he just couldn't shake off. They pulled up beside an apartment complex.

" So, this is where I live?" Clark said trying to hide his uneasiness.

" Yep, your apartment is on the seventh floor, the very top!" Chloe said as she started to the building doors. Clark followed somewhat reluctantly but still did not say anything. Clark followed her into the elevator and followed her out onto the seventh floor. Chloe was mumbling something about yearbook's 'most likely to's' but he wasn't listening to a word of it, he was too busy thinking about the feeling that was nagging at him. He just couldn't shake it away.

" Clark? Clark!" Chloe yelled and this seemed to have snapped Clark out of what he was thinking and back to reality.

" Huh? What happened?" Clark asked looking around.

" Clark, we're at your future apartment." Chloe stated. He looked at the door they were standing in front of and grabbed hold of the knob. He pulled on the door slightly and it easily came open. Clark walked in and suddenly stopped causing Pete to walk right into him. O. Clark's mouth was hanging open and Lois had a confused look on her face. Chloe walked inside and started say stuff like ' I am **_SOOO_** sorry!' Y. Clark could just barely make out anything in the room anymore. Had he just walked in with his older self and Lois kissing? He just couldn't process the thought. Suddenly he felt very dizzy and before he knew it, darkness had overtaken him and he hit something hard.

**A/N: I know. Tasha! EVIL! Oh well. The next chapter is hilarious. Hope you liked this one at least. Clark got a sight! Ha HAAAA! I know but I can't just torture Lana I have to torture other people too. It gets boring after a while to just torture one person!**


	23. Clark vs Clark

Time Turner

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's Tasha again. Sorry for waiting so long to put up this chapter but I was really busy these past few weeks. But it's here now so you don't have to worry. I really think you'll love this chapter. It's one of Terra and mine favorites. We had to make a little change to it whenever we read it over again because we wanted them to do something that we didn't put in there first. Well, without further ado here it is. If you love it review if you don't, well, review anyway!**

**Chapter 23**

**Clark vs. Clark**

**Pete's P.O.V.**

Pete walked inside after Clark and suddenly ran into him. Whoa! Did I just see what I thought I saw? Did I just see Clark kissing Lois? Suddenly Clark fell to the floor. " I didn't know Clark could faint." Was all he could say.

**O. Clark's P.O.V.**

He wasn't sure how it had happened but he was kissing Lois. The surprising thing was, she was kissing him back. All of a sudden the door opened and his teenager self was standing with his mouth agape. Everything has to happen to me doesn't it? Great the one time I'm able to get this close to Lois without anything bad happening, here comes Chloe, the younger Pete and my younger self, barging in here. Suddenly my younger self… FAINTS! I didn't know I could faint!

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

"I didn't know he could faint." Pete said.

" Chloe leaned down. " Well I'm pretty sure the sight he just saw would make anyone faint." Chloe said.

" Well, it's not my fault you had to come barging in here!" O. Clark yelled. All of a sudden Lois spoke up.

" Clark, what are the interns doing here?" Clark was at a loss for words. He had not thought about Lois and the 'interns'! What was he going to say?

" Uh, I don't know." Was all he could say.

" Well, Clark, I would **_love _**to stick around here, but I've got to go. Besides you have company." Lois said as she grabbed her purse and closed the door before Clark could say anything. As soon as he knew she had gone he turned to glare at them.

" What in the WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled. Y. Clark suddenly woke up, and once again had a red gleam in his eyes. All of a sudden a patch of Carpet caught on fire. He rushed to put it out before it could spread.

" What was that for?" O. Clark asked in a dangerous tone.

" I can't help it! You're the reason this is happening to me! So far I've broken a bed, melted a mirror, and if that's not enough I just walked in on my future self and the person who is always getting on my nerves making out! So don't blame the thing on me because I did not ask to have dreams about Lois everytime I go to sleep!" Y. Clark ranted on.

" What dreams?" Pete asked.

" That explains why I almost got my hair caught on fire this morning." Chloe said trying to attempt to lighten the mood.

" Oh, just the dreams I've been having ever since I've been here that involve me and Lois in some very compromising situations! Speaking of which I just had another one." Y. Clark said.

" What was that one about?" Chloe asked now curious what was going on in her young friends head.

" Just imagine that my worst fear came true and it involved a rescue and a **_very_** grateful blonde headed girl!" All Pete could do was cough and gag to keep from laughing. He fully well meant knew Clark meant. Pete had finally accepted what Clark was going to become or at least his subconscious had, not to mention that it involved Lois.

" This may be hard to accept but I love Lois"

" When I can't stand her?"

" Things change, you'll just have to accept that."

" OK!" Chloe said intervening between the two Clark's whose argument was escalating with each second, " You, shut up!" Chloe said to Y. Clark, " and you," Chloe said to O. Clark, " stop talking to yourself. We all know how stubborn you both are, and you wouldn't have been able to get anywhere anyway!"

(This is the part we put in)

But her words didn't do any good. Y. Clark threw a punch. But O. Clark dodged it just as well. Soon they were blurs and they were fighting each other a t super speed. Chloe and Pete's eyes widened. They started backing up slowly. Suddenly both Clarks were on the ground. They looked like they were done fighting but then fire started going across the room. Chloe and Pete ran for it! They hid behind Clark's bedroom door. Now O. Clark decided on freezing Y. Clark and instead he was freezing Y. Clark's fire. Y. Clark's face was priceless. He was completely and utterly amazed.

" Okay you can stop now." Chloe yelled from behind the door. " Stop NOW! COME ON! STOP NOW!" With that they both stopped.

" How were you doing that?" Y. Clark asked.

" It's ice breath, you can freeze things with it." O. Clark said.

So they were talking sort of civil now, Chloe along with Pete thought that it might be safe now.

" I just have one more question about this. If you didn't come here to mess up my date, what are you here for?"

" Your yearbook" Y. Pete said.

" Okay" O. Clark said as he reached for a book on his bookshelf. " take it and leave. I need to call Lois and make amends. Maybe she won't hate me.

" My pleasure." Chloe said as she took the book. She could sense that Clark was still very agitated.

**At Lana's House**

" Okay well I want you to go straight to the beautician tomorrow. I'll call and make reservations for you. You won't have to lift one pretty finger of yours." Lex cooed to Lana over the phone.

" Thanks." Lana said faking enthusiasm.

" Well, you better get to bed. I don't want you tired tomorrow. Well, bye, love you!" He said as he hung up. As soon as he hung up she started screaming out things about Lex and Superman that will not be mentioned here. She had to talk to that **_LOSER_** for over two hours and she still had to go on that date. How desperate could someone get? She was in the middle of saying something absolutely evil about Lex when the phone rang.

" Will it never end?" She said and then answered the phone. " Hello?"

" Hey."

" Oh Chloe! I thought you were Lex!"

" Really, why?"

" Well, he only kept me on the phone all night!"

" What did he talk about?"

" I don't know. I wasn't listening."

" Well, I think my evening was a lot more interesting. Actually the whole day!"

" What happened?"

" Well, me and the doubles went to Clark's apt. because we thought he would be out on his date with Lois so we were going over there to borrow his yearbook from our senior year but when we got there Clark was making out with Lois! Clark's double actually fainted and then they ended up fighting and then we got kicked out."

" I didn't know Superman could faint."

" That's what Pete said."

" He was actually making out with her? Wow didn't know that would happen anytime soon."

" Yeah, I know! I was so shocked! Well, I just called to let you know because I couldn't keep it in!"

" Well, thanks for warning me."

" Okay it's getting late, I'm gonna go to bed. Bye."

" Bye" and with that Lana rang off laughing.

**The Next Day at Chloe's**

There was a knock at the door. Chloe slowly got off the couch where she was laying and reluctantly opened the door. It was O. Pete. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

" What's wrong Chloe?" O. Pete asked.

" I thought you were Clark."

" Why would you not want to see Clark?"

" I see you haven't heard anything about last night." Chloe said taking a step back to let Pete come in.


	24. Anger and Hysteria

A/N: Hey guys! Terra here! I know this story has been slow in coming but hopefully we'll be putting up chapters about once a week. And to reply to Up4laughs Tahsa and I are both 15 year-old-sophomores since you wanted to know. Now back to the show!

Chapter 24

Anger and Hysteria

"What happened last night? O. Pete asked.

" Ok, me and the doubles were board and they were wondering about our senior year book. But, I had lost mine so we thought that Clark would be out on his date with Lois so we went to his apartment to get his yearbook, only we were in for a surprise." Chloe replied.

"What was that? O. Pete asked.

"We actually caught Clark and Lois making out!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Wow, they move fast." O. Pete said.

"Your telling me." Chloe said back "Anyway when our 17 year old friend saw that he actually fainted!

"I didn't know he could faint. O. Pete said.

"Actually that's what you said." Chloe replied. " And believe me I've never seen Clark so angry. I have to admit I was scared. No to mention that both Clarks got into a fight!

"That must have been interesting getting into a fight with yourself." O. Pete said laughing to himself.

"That's not all, after Clark and junior stopped fighting he kicked us out. " Chloe said recalling the memory."

When the doorbell rang she couldn't help but jump. When she answered the door she swore that her heart jumped in her throat. O. Clark was there.

"Clark, huh, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him just tell me where Clark is." O. Clark replied.

" What are you going to do with him?" Chloe asked still fearing for the younger Clarks safety.

" I just want to talk to him. He's going to have a petty tough time ahead of him. Not to mention that I'm already freaking him out." O. Clark replied.

"What are you going to be his mentor?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

O. Clark rolled hid eyes.

" He and Pete are in the back." Chloe said finally giving him an answer. "But I wash my hands of this!" She said as he walked down the hall.

When he had disappeared down the hall the doorbell rang again. "Wow, I sure am popular today." She said as she answered the door. When she did she was faced with Lana.

"Where is he? She asked in a threatening tone. She looked gorgeous as always but her eyes were consumed with anger.

" Where's who?" Chloe asked.

"You know who." Lana replied. "Clark."

"Which one?" Chloe asked

" The twenty-five year old one about 6"4 dark hair, works at the Daily Planet a.k.a. Superman, who's about to get his kicked by a mortal!" Lana exclaimed.

"He's down the hall." O. Petereplied just don't hurt him."

"Oh, I won't, much." Lana replied. But she didn't need to go on the prowl for her pray; the older Clark along with the younger Clark and Pete came into the room.

"What's all the screaming about?"Y.Pete asked.

" Nothing only S.M.'s got some explaining to do. You and Clark might want to leave." Lana said to the younger pair. " Some of this minors shouldn't hear."

" Yes mame!" Pete said as he and Clark skirted around Lana. Of course as soon as they were on the other side of the door they plastered their ears to it.

When Clark and Pete were out of sight Lana set her sights back on the older Clark.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Lana exclaimed

"Lana, you look great." Clark said trying to lighting up the mood.

"Don't you try to change the subject, don't you dare! If this plan works and I'm still stuck with Lex I promise I'm going to hurt you." Lana replied.

"What's wrong with Lex?" Clark asked playing with Lana feelings.

"You mean beside the fact that he needlessly endangers the lives of innocent people with his endless experiments. Or the fact that he's a psycho and he's in love with me! He's more into me than you were! Maybe that's because he's rich I don't know. But I do know that that man's all over me! I'm going to have to spend all day in spas and beauty parlors. He sent me a dress last night and a diamond necklace this morning. He thinks I've given in, he thinks I love him and if I get stuck with him I'll go insane! Lana exclaimed.

"You sure you're not already?" O. Pete asked.

"Don't start." Lana said warily. And on and on she went until everyone had had enough.

Then all of a sudden**_ WHAP! _**Chloe slapped Lana as hard as she could.

"You like slapping people don't you?" Y. Pete asked.

When Lana came out of her shock all she could do was stare at Chloe.

"What did you slap me for?" Lana asked.

"Well it calmed you down didn't it?" Chloe replied.

"Yea," She replied.

"That's what it was for.

"Thanks, I think." Lana said

" You know this little shrink session is good and all, but we really do need to get the finally touches of the plan down. O. Pete said.

After they had gotten their assignments down Lana had to leave.

"Well as much as I would love to stick around and ditch my date. I can't, thanks to a certain tighty whites here." Lana said.

"Lana you sure you don't have ex-ray vision?" Y. Pete asked.

" Ha, Ha, well I'll see you guys later. Hey, maybe while I'm on my date I can do us all a favor and stab him with my fake nails!" Lana said."

"Sure you go on and do that." Chloe said sarcastically-and with that Lana left two superpowered people and three normal people to do something very dangerous. Of course so was she. She was going on a date with Lex Luthor!

_Screams erupt from everywhere and Whily Coyote holds up a sign that says "Scream" while falling off a cliff that appears out of nowhere._


	25. Date, and a Plan Gone Wrong

A/N: Hey Guys! Once again it's me, Terra, I'll probably be updating Time Turner from now own since Tasha was kidnapped by the cult called the Drama Club, plus I'm the one who has two computer classes in a row. And thank you for the reviews from Up4laughs we praise you for your loyal support! And Please continue to review! All of you! So anyway here's the next chapter!

Chapter 25

Date and a Plan Gone Wrong

Lana watched as a limo pulled up outside her house. A man in a tuxedo came to the door. She opened it very slowly.

"Miss Lang?"

"Yes, what do you want?" Lana asked.

"I'm here to bring you to the spa for the day, Mr., Luthor sent me." The man replied.

"Oh well just let me grab my bag." She replied

When she got her bag she walked put towards the limo. She had her purse and the driver was carrying her dress and other things. Lex had told her the night before to take her clothes with her. He would be picking her up at 7:00 on the dot. By then she would be relaxed and very beautiful because she was getting her hair, makeup, nails and toenails, done not to mention the facials she would be getting before this. Before she knew it they were pulling up at Glen Oaks Spa! There were also about ten people out there waiting for her when they pulled up. When they can to a stop she was pulled from the car and rushed into the spa. She decided on a steam bath first. Soon she was going through everything she had for the day. Before she knew it, it was 6:55 p.m. and she was standing outside with her flowing gown and her make-up and her hair done. She had her hair down. It was strait except for the very end where it was curly. Her make-up looked natural and it made her glow. Right then her cell-phone rang and she hurriedly answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, it's Chloe."

"Oh hey are all of you ready?"

"Yes, what about you?"

"Yeah, just excited, I always wanted to go out with an evil billionaire!"

"See, dreams really do come true!"

"All I have to say is this better work. Oh hey my darling date just showed up."

"Ok bye."

She hung up, and plastered a fake smile on her face.

Lex got out of the car.

"Wow, you look stunning. There's no other way to say it." Lex said.

"Thank you, you look…handsome as well." Lana said.

She would have to kill Clark when this was over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made their way to the restaurant and when they arrived there were a bunch of young boys there to take their car. The whole time they were in the car Lana has a _fake_ but small smile on her face. Despite the fact that she looked calm on the outside, she was fuming on the inside.

"Oh, just wait. If he comes near me with that ugly face or his I will get my pepper spray and drown him with it. If he comes near me I'll poke him in the eye! I am **_SO _**going to kill Clark for this! But if I actually want to hurt him I need some kryptonite. Oh, but I have to kill Lex first. Wait, listen to me, I am going crazy! Okay, just focus on getting through this date! With that in mind she made her way into the restaurant and it was beautiful. She couldn't help but smile. For a moment she forgot whom she was with but it soon came back to her when he spoke.

"Our tables over there."

When she sat sown she noticed that the menu was in French. She knew how to speak French but she hadn't done so in many years. She ordered a very eccentric dish and Lex ordered some kind of brain looking food. They ate in a very quite manner every now and then saying something and they would answer in an mmh or mhmh. Once they were finished with their meal Lex thought it was now or never.

"Lana?"

"Yes Lex" Lana answered trying not to gag.

"I have been meaning to tell you something."

"What's that?" she was almost scared to ask.

"Well, I love you Lana, I always have. And as you know my life hasn't been perfect. But now it has all changed. My luck is finally turning around. Soon I'll destroy Superman. I have you. What I'm trying to say is I LOVE YOU! WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

We hear piercing screams erupt from everywhere as happy bunny hops by with a sign that says "Scream."

Lana was shocked. She wanted to scream **_NO, NO, NO!_ **Instead she just sat there. Suddenly a cell phone went off and she was snapped out of her stupor. She realized that it was Lex's phone.

"Hello?-" "What! How did…." he trailed off and he looked at Lana.

How could this be a coincidence? Lana went on a date with him finally and the same night Superman and company rob his office safe. She was helping Superman!

"I'll be right there." He said into the phone.

"How could you!" Lex yelled in Lana's face

"How could I what?" Lana asked baffled, but you Lex saw the panic in her eyes.

"_You've_ been helping Superman all along. _You_ plotted against me! I loved you! Do you know what happens to people who cross me?" Lex asked.

"You know what I don't care that you love me." Lana said. "I hate you. I hate what you've become! You're not your father I'll give you that. You're worse! At least Lionel had a heart, even though it was twisted. To tell you the truth I don't care about you and I never will! And as far as your proposal goes I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on this Earth." With that Lana through her wine in Lex's face.

When Lana turned to leave the restaurant Lex followed her out. Once they were outside he pulled her into an empty ally way and knocked her out.

"Now you'll see first hand what happens when you cross Lex Luthor!" he said as he carried her to his car and put her in the back seat and drove to Luthor Corp. hurriedly.

While Lex and Lana were in their date--------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had gotten his or her assignment down. Chloe would drive the car and be a look out. Both Pete's would take care of the cameras and would also serve as lookouts, and naturally the Clarks would take care of the guards and the stones. When they were getting ready to go Clark noticed the suit under his older counterpart's clothes. O. Pete noticed him.

"You still can't believe that's you can you?" He asked.

"Well as far as saving people, that isn't that far of a stretch. I've been doing that for three years. It's the suit that's the problem." Y. Clark replied.

"You know the first time you put that on was in our sophomore year in collage. The first thing I thought of was if Halloween had come early that year." O. Pete said smiling recalling the memory.

"Ok, Lana just called me on her cell. She and Lex are in the restaurant and since it's a Saturday there shouldn't be any workers around just security, and not very many of them. Clark are you ready to go?" Chloe asked the younger of the two.

"As long as I don't have wear a suit I'm set." Y. Clark replied.

"I'm sure that if we washed one it would shrink down to your size if you're that disappointed." Y. Pete said teasingly.

"Umm, No" Y. Clark replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived Chloe stayed in the car with the blueprints and her cell phone to keep in touch, while the boys went inside. Having two Clark proved to be an advantage. When the O. Clark "opened" the door the younger was able to get into the building before the alarm even went off.

"Ok, were in." Y. Pete said into his cell.

"Ok, the stones should be on Lex's office, that's on the very top floor. The security office is on the third floor in the west hall 10th door on the right." Chloe said.

" Ok. 10-4" Y. Pete said as he hung up his phone. "I always wasted to say that." He said.

"If we want to get this done fast we'll have to split up." O. Clark said. "Watch your back."

"What if we run into some security guards?" y. Pete asked. He knew that the Clarks could take care of themselves but what about him and him?

"Don't worry I can handle a couple or Lex's guards." His older self said.

All Pete could think was, "This I gotta see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully there were no cameras on the first and second floors. They were only used for the lobby and storage. And to their surprise there were no security guards in the halls. (Which was because Lex was in such a good mood since he was going on a date with Lana Lang that he had given most of his guards the day off, and with pay. He only left a skeleton crew behind.)

"They must be off today." O, Pete said as they made their way to the camera room.

The closer they approached they knew they weren't alone; they could here voices in the very room they need to be in.

"What are we going to do?" y. Pete asked.

"Wing it!" the older replied.

"Hello, are you guys busy?" his older self said as he came in the door where three security men were.

"HEY, you don't work here!" one of the men exclaimed as he rose to apprehend the intruder.

But he never had a chance and neither did his partners. The older Pete took them all out on an array of punches, left hooks and uppercuts that made the guards look like 5th grade boys in a sissy fight. But unknown to all of them one guard set off a silent alarm for _"special back-up"_

"Well, that takes care of that." The o. Pete said, as the last guard lay unconscious on the marble floor. "Don't look so shocked," He said looking at Pete's priceless face. "Clark's not the only one who can take care of himself."

All the younger Pete could think was, "I can't wait to grow up!"

Now, lets take care of those cameras." O. Pete said as he started shutting down the cameras.

"I'll go and make sure no ones coming, and call Clark to tell them the cost is clear." Y. Pete said as he went into the hall. After Pete had left the room he called Chloe first.

"Hey, Chloe we've taken care of the cameras." Y, Pete said.

"Ok, that's good, hopefully if will stay that way." Chloe replied.

As soon as Chloe said that though o. Pete heard a groaning noise outside.

"Pete?" he asked as he left the room. When he was in the hall he saw what the problem was. Y. Pete was on the floor in pain and two men with what looked like an energy field around them was walking toward them.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, all of you, because Tasha and I enjoyed writing it. Especially since it's long! That's for Up4laughfs! And to all of you there will be many surprises in the next chapter. Tons of cliffhangers! Plus, it's super long and I mean long!


	26. Is There Ever a Dull Moment?

Chapter 26

Is There ever a Dull Moment?

Both Clarks were heading to Lex's office on the 60th floor. Of course they met up with many security guards on the way but we know what happened to them, no need to explain. When they finally arrived the older Clark started barking orders.

"Stay here and make sure that no one else comes."

Then he went into the famous office that was left over from Lionel's rule. Once he had opened the safe there were the stones in all their glory. Easy enough rite? **_Wrong!_**

O. Clark began to feel the effects of kryptonite behind him. When he turned around there was y. Clark holding the green k. in his hand like he wasn't being bothered at all.

"Clark what are you doing?" O. Clark asked.

-----------------------

Pete looked up to see what had caused him to black out. He saw what it was, but this didn't surprise him. Two meteor freaks loomed over him.

"Wow, he though to himself, "they still have meteor freaks running around."

The freaks were about to release another bolt of energy when suddenly his older counterpart jumped in front of him. All of a sudden a force field appeared. This caused the energy to boomerang back to the freaks knocking them out. For the second time that day Pete had a priceless look on his face.

"What? It was an industrial accident." The older replied.

-----------

The younger Clark walked closer to him allowing the kryptonite to take full effect.

"Number one I'm not Clark," he said snapping his fingers, "and number two neither is he."

When he said this another Clark came in dragging a weakened and pain stricken true 'Clark' through the door way.

Wha--, who are you?" o. Clark asked.

"The names Kal," he replied, "you really didn't think that all your blood had been destroyed did you?"

"Why won't the kryptonite effect you?" y. Clark managed to ask.

"Oh, please," said the 'Clark' that was holding him, "do you really think that Lex Luthor would go through the expense of cloning Superman and not eradicate that weakness from your DNA?"

"Good work Kal." Lex said as he walked into the room with Lana and Chloe being dragged behind him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my arch rival. And apparently his jr." he said taking notice of the younger Clark. "I don't know how this happened but in a little while it won't matter." Lex stated in a sarcastic tone.

"Let them go, they never did anything to you!" y. Clark managed to utter in a raspy voice.

"Oh, but they did." Lex replied. "Lana here used me, and Chloe played along with your little game. Too bad it's over. It's been fun Clark but I really must run see I have a whole world to conquer! Kal, K-El, finish them off.

When he said that an evil glint came into the clones eyes.

Suddenly both Pete's came out of nowhere and jumped an unsuspecting Kal.

y. Pete kicked away the kryptonite and Lex had no other choice but to drop the two girls and run for it. Then a thought came to his mind.

_The stones. _

He ran to the safe picking up the rock of green k. and grabbing the stones. Everyone ran after him.

"**_STOP HIM HE'S GOT THE STONES!"_** The older Clark exclaimed. But it was too late. The energy field had already begun to form around him.

"Sorry Superman," Lex said as he held out the kryptonite. "but you not going to stop me this time. Not you, not your friends, not even your jr. here."

_There was a blinding light and a burst of energy and when it was all over Lex had vanished._

"Where do you think he's going?" y. Clark asked.

"The only place he can catch you off guard," the older Pete replied.

----------------------

Lex was in his office. It had only been a week since the whole _"Onyx" _incident and he was being haunted by the same question that he had been facing for the past seven days.

Had the accident created an evil Lex of had it released that being from his very soul?

His thinking was broken by a chilling voice.

"You look a little lost."

A when Lex looked up he was greeted by a 31-year-old Lex.

"Who are you?" Lex asked.

"You fairy godself." He replied.

Lex went for his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The other Lex said. He already had a gun drawn and it was pointed at Lex.

"I thought that you had been put away." Lex said still thinking that this was Alexander, the horror he had just dealt with seven days ago.

"I'm not that Lex if that's what you're worried about." The other replied seaming to read his mind.

"Then who are you?" Lex asked.

"Like I said I'm your future."

Lex scoffed at this. He didn't even know if this even happening, besides the fact if this was even possible. But now that he was in the game he might as well play. Lex started to play 20 questions.

"If you're from the future how'd you get here?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Why are you here?"

"To rid myself of a pest that will plague our future if let unchecked."

"And that would be?"

"Clark Kent."

"And what do you plan to do with him."

"Kill him of course." The O. Lex said hauntingly calm tone.

"You want to kill Clark, what did he ever do to you?" Lex asked.

"What did he ever do to **_US!_**" The other exclaimed bringing his face close to his. "Tell me do you really think that he's ever been totally honest with you?"

"There's a side to him I don't know-"

"Exactly," the other interrupted, "and he never told you or me his secret. But he told Pete. And a couple of years later he told Lana and Chloe too, but never you or me. In his gut he always knew that we couldn't be trusted. And what do you know? He was rite.

"What are you?" Lex asked wondering whom was this person talking to him.

"What you will become." His older counterpart replied.

"No, I don't know who you are, but you're not me. You're worse than my father!" Lex shot back.

"Let me let you in on a little secret," the other said whispering in his ear in a sinister tone, "some people can't fight their destiny."

"I will not let you kill Clark Kent." Lex said.

"Who ever said I was going to kill him? You are." The older Lex said in a matter of fact tone.

"You will never convince me to do that." Lex said.

"Oh, I think I will." The other stated taking hold of Lex's arm.

There was a bright light then they were gone.

------------------

When Lex opened his eyes he was in what looked like the Luthor Corp. office of Metropolis but it was somehow different.

"Where are we?" Lex asked.

"Your future." The other replied. "Now I think now you'll change you outlook on Clark Kent." He said while flipping a switch. When he did the whole room lit up. It was filled with newspapers from the _"Smallville Ledger."_ And video clips from Metropolis's present all containing the then well known Superhero with his signature blue, yellow and red suit. When Lex saw all of this he was shocked.

"This is Clark?" he asked confused.

"Yes, doesn't it all make since. The day you went off the bridge, the countless times he saved your life? Now he's Metropolis's hero."

"He's not even human is he?"

"Oh course not."

Anger rose in Lex. How Clark not tell him this? How could he tell all of his friends and not him? He knew the answer. He was a Luthor; no matter what he did Clark would never trust him. Then Lex thought of something that calmed him down. He really didn't deserve to be trusted; he had broken Clark's trust too many times for him to trust him with something this big so with soon.

"No, I won't help you. Clark may have not have told me the truth yet; but if I were in his shoes I think I would be doing the same thing. I can't blame him for not trusting me. Y. Lex said.

"Lex," the other said in great disappointment, "I wish I didn't have to do this." He said as he suddenly turned around injecting a glowing red liquid into his neck.

Lex felt is self-control start to slip away, and something else take control. His anger and frustration.

"Now let me ask you again, how do you feel about Clark now?" the other Lex stated.

"He lied to me, if Clark doesn't trust me I'll give him a good reason not to. Clark Kent is going to pay."

A smile came onto the other Lex's face. "Just what I wanted to hear."

-----------------------

Lex had just disappeared. Lana and Chloe had just come to their sense when they saw something that startled them. There were four Clark's in the room! For a second they thought they were seeing double; but they soon noticed that the room wasn't spinning this was real! One of them held out his hand to Lana.

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

Lana didn't know what to do, but she didn't have anytime to react, the real Clark jumped in front of her.

"Get away from her!" he exclaimed.

"I just wanted to help." Kal replied.

"What are you talking about?" y. Pete said, "You just let Lex escape! How do you call that helping?"

"You don't understand we couldn't let Lex know what we were doing." The other clone replied whose name was K-El.

Chloe's investigator side kicked in.

" And what exactly were you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to get from under daddy dearest's grip," Kal said. "He had a plan for us. Once he had gotten the stones he was going to go back in time and convince a younger version of himself to kill Clark while he still trusted him. With him out of the way the Superman of 2012 would cease to exist. And once you were out of the way," he said directing the conversation to the older Clark; "he would use us to take over Metropolis and then the rest of the world."

"What made you go behind Lex's back?" Lana asked. Since these two had been raised in the Luthor world, Lana wondered how they were so much like the boy scout that was Clark Kent.

"Lex may have been some kind of father to us but we still knew write from wrong. Despite is warped thinking." K-El said.

"With a psycho father figure like Lex Luthor how could you know rite was rite and wrong and wrong?" O. Pete asked.

"Look at who we were cloned from," Kal said gesturing to the younger and older Clark, "morals are practically built in their DNA, there is no way Lex could ever sway us to his side. Now I have one thing to ask you," Kal said.

"What's that?" o. Clark asked.

"Do you want to get out of here, because you'll want to be prepared for when Lex comes back."

----------------

"So how do you want to do it to him? Kill him instantly or torture him and watch his squirm? Y. Lex asked.

"Well, I really am tired or him and since he did since my life on the bridge I'll do him a favor and kill him instantly," O. Lex said.

"Really, are you going soft on me?" y. Lex asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Really now. I was never really evil, just misunderstood." O. Lex said with a smile twitching on his lips.

-----------------

"So we're going to go back to Luthor Corp.?" Lana asked.

They had regrouped at Chloe's apartment and were trying to come up with an idea on how to thwart Lex's latest scheme.

"Yeah, that's the plan." O. Clark replied.

"Ok then, I have something to tell you." Lana said slowly.

"What is it?" Chloe asked concerned.

"Well, when we were at the restaurant Lex asked me to marry him." She replied.

Everyone's jaws just dropped.

"He WHAT, are you kidding me?" Chloe asked.

"No" Lana replied.

"Well, what did you say?" o. Pete asked.

"Are you kidding me? I said no, but than he got a phone call and then he knocked me out!" Lana said.

"What happened?" K-El asked as he walked in.

"You don't want to know." Y. Pete said while holding his head in his hands like this was too much for him. I mean seriously, he was seven years into his own future. He had met his future self and Clark's who had turned out to be investigative reporter/tight wearing super hero. And if that want enough, there were clones of his best friend running around. He felt as if he had just stepped out of the _Twilight Zone._ And now he was learning that the most diabolical mind on the face of the Earth had made a proposal to Lana. Anymore and his brain was going to hit overload.

All of a sudden they heard a thump in the kitchen and another behind them where clones were. Lana, Chloe, and both Petes turned their heads around in horror. The Clark clones were both on the floor writhing in pain. Then they heard groans of pain from both the real Clarks and turned their heads so fast you'd think they'd get whiplash.

What they saw shocked them all.

Lex was standing there with…Lex holding kryptonite and a kind of remote in his hand. A younger Lex was staring at everyone with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" both Petes said with equal venom.

"Well, I came to fetch my clones, all I had to do was locate them on my GPS. And where do I find them? They're having a nice and peaceful conversation with the people I told them to kill, bad move on there parts. So you see I had to disengage them. This is a very handy thing to have don't you think?" the o. Lex said motioning towards the remote.

"How could you? Have you no self-pride? You come into my house, and hurt my friends. I wish Clark would have never have saved your life? Chloe stated venomously at Lex. Then she began to glare him down and advance toward him, and to tell you the truth Lex seamed just a little scared.

"Chloe, stop, he'll hurt you!" Lana exclaimed. But Chloe didn't seam to notice, she was only paying attention to the older Lex. By this time the younger Lex had slipped behind her and had taken hold of a lamp, before she knew it she was lying on the ground in a heap.

"You"-names that will not be said here-"I hate you!" Lana said running at both Lex's and knocking the younger out with a swift spin kick. But the older Lex was quicker. He ducked and in doing so dropped the kryptonite; also two certain stones fell out of his pocket. No one seamed to notice this but Chloe, who was not unconscious just unable to get up. The stones were right in front of her. She slowly reached out and grabbed them and put them in her bra. Meanwhile with the effect of the kryptonite gone both Clarks had regained their composure. Y. Clark went to the aid of Chloe, and seeing Clark go there, y. Pete went to help. O. Clark and O. Pete both turned their attention to O. Lex. Lana had managed to pistol whip him over the head with one of her heals. But not before kicking the green k. all across the room. After she had hit him he grabbed her and threw her into a bookshelf.

"Now it's just you and me wonder boy, as well as your side kick." Lex said, "Where's junior anyway? Oh I see now, he's, helping his little girlfriend." Lex said not considering the older Pete much of a threat. All of a sudden there was a whooshing sound and Lex was now knocked strait into a wall with the older Clark towering over him. Lex got up but fell back down onto a windowsill nearby because hid right leg was broken.

"Go ahead Clark, kill me, I know you want to, go ahead." Lex said tauntingly, leaning back. But he found a sickening surprise. The window had been left open.

Lex fell out erupting a hollow yell.

Nine stories at that.

A/N: Ok Guys, Lex just fell nine stories, he's a pancake. A very bloody, evil, pancake.

We **_REALLY_** hate Lex, can't you tell?


	27. Homeward Bound

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! It pains us to say this but, this is the last chapter of "Time Turner" the story is now complete. You have all been great fans and we have been happy to have you! But it doesn't have to end here, you can check out our other stories entitled "Homecoming" and "What Changed" plus we have another story in the works, so stay tuned!

Chapter 27

Homeward Bound

Lucky for him he landed in the big garbage cans. The last thing he saw was a trash truck backing up before he slipped into utter blackness.

_**CRAP! WE WANTED HIM DEAD!**_

When Y. Clark saw that Chloe was still awake he heaved a sigh of relief.

"You know being your friend should really come with home and life insurance." Chloe said.

This made y. Clark even more at ease. Chloe must really be okay if she was making jokes.

"Is Lana ok?" y. Pete asked.

Lana groaned, all she could remember was trying to knockout the other Lex and being pushed against the bookshelf. 'Why did she constantly put herself in dangerous situations to help Clark?' she asked herself. Then she answered her own question. Clark was her friend, she had finally realized that seven years ago. And no matter what, she was going to help him. When she surveyed the scene she wondered what she had missed. The y. Lex was still unconscious and the older was nowhere to be seen. Clark was helping Chloe up and the older Clark was standing by an open window. The clones were coming out of what ever Lex had put them under and y. Pete was coming toward her.

"Lana are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ok, what happened?"

"Well the Lexs' got their buts kicked thanks to you."

"Where's Lex?"

"Oh, he fell out the window."

"Is he-" Lana asked her eyes full of alarm.

"No-" the o. Clark interrupted. "Knowing Lex probably not he's been raised form the dead too many times. But he did get taken out with the trash, literally."

"Just the perfect place for him." Lana replied.

"Ohh, what happened?" Kal asked still groggy.

"Seems like the godfather of Metropolis came to collect you." y. Clark said. "But you don't have to worry about him he's gone."

"But he'll just come back for us later." K-El replied.

"Not if I can help it." The older Clark told them, "I know a place where you can stay. He'll never find you there."

"Yeah," Lana and Chloe said together putting their arms around the clones' shoulders, "We'll protect you."

'Especially me,' Lana said to herself. The things that went wrong with her and Clark she could make up to them.

"Not that I'm happy that Lex just got his butt kicked but we do have a situation here." Y. Pete said gesturing to the y. Lex. "Not to mention that since he still has the stones this whole thing can just happen all over again."

"No, actually it can't," Chloe said as she pulled the stones from her bra, "He lost these in the scuffle, I think they belong to you." she said as she held out the stones the younger Clark and Pete.

"How did you get those?" y. Clark asked astonished.

"Well, when ninja girl over here tried to get Lex they conveniently fell out of his pocket, he never noticed that they were gone."

"Then I guess it's time that we go home." Y. Clark said.

"It probably is, but before you go I have some words of advice," O. Clark said, "you don't really have to worry about your future. I know that things seem bad right now, but trust me, things'll work out. Just watch out for Lex."

"Thanks." Y. Clark replied. All he could think was, 'Wow, I have a heck of a ride ahead or me.'

"Pete are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied.

With that they were gone.

----------------

_We hear yelling as Clark and Pete appear in the caves._

"What was that?" Pete asked as he saw a blind light come out from around the corner.

"I don't know." Clark replied as he rounded the corner but when he looked what ever he saw was gone.

"Let's get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps again." Pete said with a shudder.

_As they left the caves Clark couldn't help but wonder what they had seen. _

---------------------

Clark had just come home from the Talon. He had been having trouble with his trig homework and had finally gotten finished. Now all he had to do was worry about his social life. He had turned down a date with two of the hottest girls in the school beside Lana. It really sucked being him. But, he couldn't help having this overwhelming feeling that everything would be ok. He had had that feeling lately, and so had Pete. They both felt like something big had happened they just couldn't remember what it was. Not to mention that the feeling that he couldn't trust Lex anymore had grown considerably over the last couple of days. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him so he was startled when he heard a voice.

"Now, what is Smallville's football hero doing here alone on a Saturday night?"

When Clark turned around he was shocked to see who it was it was….

"Alicia?" Clark asked.

_**THE END!**_

A/N: Thanks everybody you've been great!


End file.
